Et là, c'est le drame  et autres textes courts
by Darvah
Summary: Recueil de mes textes courts inspirés de l'univers de JK Rowling. Bien lire les notes de début de chapitre pour savoir à quoi vous attendre. Principalement avec Severus Rogue. Index au premier chapitre.
1. Index

Pour faciliter un peu la lecture de ces textes courts, et devant leur nombre grandissant, je préfère commencer dès maintenant l'indexation. Par numéro de chapitre, genre, AMR, résumé ...

* * *

**Chap. 2 : Et là, c'est le drame.**

Pas de Spoiler.  
Genre : Ceci est une espèce d'auto parodie (enfin j'essaye) qui se situe quelque part dans les sept tomes du nabot balafré.  
AMR : Déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans  
Résumé : Une catastrophe à Poudlard. Azareth est appelée à la rescousse.  
Personnages : Severus, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Azareth.

**Chap. 3 : Sinistros.**

Spoiler : Petit spoiler T7  
Genre : Ce texte pourrait être classé en drame/horreur/mystère. Bref, c'est loin d'être gai, vous êtes prévenus.  
AMR : Déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans.  
Résumé : Les Sinistros, on connaît leur nom, mais qui sont-ils ?  
Personnages : Severus, autres.

**Chap. 4 : Histoires de... chats ?**

Pas de spoiler.  
Genre : euh... pas vraiment de genre. Fable on dira.  
AMR : tout public  
Résumé : Pattenrond rencontre un camarade félin lors de sa chasse.  
Personnages : Pattenrond.

**Chap. 5 : Jamais plus !**

Pas de spoiler  
Genre : Euh... Aucune idée . Fable ?  
AMR : tout public  
Résumé : Une chouette raconte...  
Personnages : Aucun déjà apparu dans les 7 tomes.

**Chap.6 : La complainte du Choixpeau.**

Pas de spoiler.  
Genre : aucune idée  
AMR : tout public  
Résumé : A quoi se résume une vie de Choixpeau ? Peut être au remords...  
Personnages : Le Choixpeau, autres.

**Chap. 7 : La triste addiction de Severus Rogue.**

Pas de spoiler.  
Genre : Humour, parodie  
AMR : - 10 (langage imagé, quelques vulgarités gentilles)  
Résumé : Mais que fait donc Severus dans le grand lac en pleine nuit ?  
Personnages : Severus, autres.  
Avec les mots imposés par cinnamon : Lac, soie, rêve, évasion, oreiller.

**Chap.8 : La chambre d'horreur.**

Spoiler : Oui ! Gros Spoiler, vous êtes prévenus. Post tome 7, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue, ni des interviews.  
AMR : non... d'après moi.  
Genre : Mystère  
Résumé : Pas de résumé cause Spoiler.  
Personnages : Severus, autres.

**Ch. 9 : Le visiteur d'un soir**  
Spoiler : Aucun  
AMR : aucun  
Genre : Humour, parodie.  
Résumé : Un intrus à Poudlard !  
Personnages : Severus, Albus, Minerva.  
Avec les mots donnés par Edrahil : Mécréant, cerise, gnose, temps voulu.

**Ch. 10 : Le pire contre-attaque.  
**Spoiler : Aucun**  
**AMR : aucun**  
**Genre : Humour, parodie.**  
**Résumé : La vengeance de Severus contre Albus.**  
**Personnages : Severus, Albus, Minerva.**  
**Avec les mots donnés par Edrahil : alliance, barbu, anthrax, rime, clavier.

**Ch.11 : Enjoy the Silence. (suite de la chambre d'horreur)**

Spoiler : Post tome 7, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue, ni des interviews.  
AMR : déconseillé - 12. Thème difficile, suicide.  
Genre : Mystère, tragédie  
Résumé : Severus doit réapprendre à vivre, mais le veut-il ?  
Personnages : Severus Rogue, autres.  
Date : 20 novembre.


	2. Et là, c'est le drame

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Anglaise, je ne suis pas riche (j'ai même pas un rond), je ne tire aucun bénéfice sonnant et trébuchant de cette histoire, tout est à la Déesse JKR et à l'odieuse Warner (sauf Azareth, et les agissements des personnages).  
" Oh grande JKR que ton nom soit sanctifié, que le règne du nabot balafré vienne, pardonne nous notre amour pour Snape et Malefoy et délivre nous de Voldy, Amen" _

_Le système de **Mmail** est à Anya créé pour le Match de Quidditch à oualpé (http://moldunet.free.fr/fic.php). Le Mmail est un Mail magique, comme son nom l'indique. _

_**Pas de Spoiler.**_

_Ceci est un genre d'auto **parodie** (enfin j'essaye) qui se situe quelque part dans les sept tomes du nabot balafré. Ecrit du 15 au 17/09/07. _

_**Résumé **: Une nouvelle catastrophe à Poudlard. Severus à encore besoin d'Azareth ! Par LiLitheuh / Freyja-Snape/Rogue_

_**Rating **: K. _

* * *

**  
Et là, c'est le drame...**

Minerva traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs sombres menant aux cachots. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte menant aux appartements de Severus, non sans avoir craché les formules débloquant les sortilèges de protection. Severus se tenait dans son fauteuil de cuir préféré, un livre à la main. Il baissa brusquement ladite paluche en voyant la furie Ecossaise débouler dans un tourbillon de robe.

- Sev', c'est une catastrophe.

Elle s'effondra sur l'accoudoir, bousculant l'homme en noir qui lui envoya un regard non moins sombre.

- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette intrusion Min' ?

Elle lui tendit d'une main un parchemin froissé, pendant qu'elle attrapait de l'autre une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qui passait par là. Severus parcouru des yeux la feuille jaunie, à mesure que son teint pâlissait. Permettons-nous de lire par-dessus son épaule pensant qu'il frise l'infarctus.

* * *

De : Honneydukes  
A : Minerva McGonagall, Directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
Sujet : Livraison 

Suite à une explosion inopinée de notre usine, nous avons le regret de vous informer que la livraison annuelle de Poudlard en confiserie sera repoussée d'un mois, soit le 1er octobre. Veuillez accepter toutes nos plus plates excuses, en espérant que cet incident ne troublera pas nos relations commerciales.  
G. Harribau, Directeur des ventes.

_Honneydukes, le plaisir à chaque bouchée._

* * *

Severus déglutit péniblement. 

- Vous avez vérifié l'authenticité de ce Mmail ?

- Hips ! Pardon, oui oui, bien sûr, répondit-telle en réprimant un renvoi.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, l'air abattu.

- Un mois... il ne tiendra jamais Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pleurnicha Minerva.

- Allons, on peut sans doute se fournir ailleurs, non ?

- N'y pensez pas ! Le directeur ne se fourni que chez eux, aucune autre friandise ne pourrait l'assouvir. De plus, nous n'avons plus un rond, le budget de l'année est bouclé.

Severus poussa un juron, faisant sursauter Minerva, qui renversa du Whisky sur sa robe. Pendant qu'elle suçotait discrètement le tissu imbibé, il arpentait son salon, furieux.

- Bon, nous devons mettre en place un moyen de contenir ses crises de manque. Vous avez prévenu les autres ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

Severus s'approcha de sa cheminée, balança un nuage de poussière dans les flammes qui virèrent au vert, et hurla au foyer :

- Réunion de crise !

Aussitôt, le reste du corps professoral déboula de l'âtre, entre bousculades, jurons et « Aïe mes pieds bordel ! »  
Ils écoutèrent tant bien que mal les explications de Minerva et Severus. Trelawney prédit la fin de Poudlard (et du monde), Flitwick tomba dans les pommes, Chourave cracha des grossièretés que même un Mangemort trouverait vulgaires, les autres se contentant d'afficher l'air idiot d'un Neville devant son chaudron. Binns euh... brillait par son absence. C'était déjà ca.

-Bien, nous avons encore deux jours pour prévoir un plan. Ensuite, le vieu... le Directeur n'aura plus de bonbons. Nous aviserons.

Libérés, les professeurs s'enfuirent plus qu'ils ne quittèrent les cachots, Chourave portant le corps inanimé de Flitwick sur son épaule.

- Qu'est che qu'on va faire, Chev' ? marmonna Minerva, serrant dans ses bras l'infortunée bouteille vidée de toute vie.

- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. Répondit-il d'un air décidé.

Un ronflement sonore lui indiqua qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de détailler son plan. Pourvu qu'il marche...

Le lendemain, Severus marchait au milieu d'une forêt, pestant contre ces saletés d'hippogriffes qui ne font pas attention lorsqu'ils lâchent leurs... bref, en plein vol. Il se lançait plusieurs _Recurvite_, lorsqu'il déboucha sur une clairière. Il vérifia rapidement son état, reniflant sa robe d'un air dégouté. Enfin il se décida.

- Azareth ! Hurla-t-il.

Un long chant s'éleva de la cime des arbres. Il vit la silhouette de l'immense créature voler vers lui. Elle se rapprochait. Oula, là elle est vraiment près... Au dernier moment il plongea au sol, pendant qu'Azareth se vautrait lamentablement.

- Ouais ? dit-elle, en se relevant péniblement, pendant que Severus en faisait autant.

Il regarda les yeux grands ouverts la vieille Mémoire si digne en temps normal. Elle avait à moitié foiré sa transformation, son visage pendant au bout du long cou Sombralien et elle empestait l'alcool. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur et acheva sa métamorphose.

- Euh... commença Severus. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, Azareth.

Elle gloussa bêtement, de ce son horripilant d'habitude réservé aux jeunes pucelles du collège.

- Ouais, ouais... je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu trinquer avec moi. Bon, quéssya cette fois ? Elle tanguait dangereusement, et se rattrapa à un arbre. Severus aurait juré l'entendre marmonner « je t'aime toi » au bouleau salvateur qui frissonna.

- Dumbledore va être prochainement privé de sa cargaison de sucre. Tu connais ses crises de manque. J'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider à le contrôler le temps de la livraison.

Azareth se gratta le menton d'un air songeur.

- Mouais... Ca peut se faire.

Severus rentra à Poudlard, rassuré par l'aide d'Azareth. Bon certes, elle était ronde comme une barrique, mais d'ici le lendemain elle aurait sans douté décuité. Il en informa une Minerva vaguement consciente, qui se traînait dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Elle marmonna un « super » et continua sa marche zigzagante.  
Le lendemain, Min', qui avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle, attendait Azareth avec Severus. La créature apparu enfin. Il fut rassuré de la voir atterrir normalement, c'est-à-dire sur ses quatre pattes. Elle réussi même sa transformation du premier coup.

- Azareth ! lança Severus en s'approchant d'elle, pendant que Minerva grimaçait, sans doute à cause d'une légère migraine.

- Je ne suis pas sourde, murmura l'hybride, portant sa main contre sa tempe. Bon, combien de temps avons-nous avant la première crise ?

- En fait, nous devons informer le directeur du retard de livraison... aujourd'hui.

Azareth grimaça. Elle avait espéré pouvoir échapper à la corvée, raté. Bon.

Ils montèrent d'un pas quasi résolu (c'est-à-dire très lentement... plus lent tu recules.) au bureau Directorial. Dumbledore accueilli ses visiteurs avec déférence, comme à son habitude.

- Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa-t-il.

Devant la triple grimace qui s'offrit à lui, il fronça les sourcils.

- Albus, commença Minerva. Il va falloir être très fort...

- Votre livraison va être retardée, continua Severus.

- Mais nous serons là pour vous aider dans cette épreuve, acheva Azareth.

Le directeur les observa chacun à leur tour. Min', Sev', Aza '. Min', Aza', Sev'. Sev', Min', Dobby. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? L'elfe s'éclipsa, non sans s'être rependu en excuses vaseuses.  
Il soupira. (Dumby, pas Dobby)

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez autant. Je peux survivre quelques jours sans...

- Un mois, le coupa Severus.

Cette fois, le vieux sénile... Hum, le vénérable Directeur comprit l'enjeu. Il commençait à paniquer, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, répétant des « mais sépapossib' » lorsque Severus (rhâ sacré Sev'... pardon) guidé par son instinct, sauta sur le Directeur et lui enfonça de force une pastille au citron dans le fond de la gorge. Citron ou bézoard, c'est kif-kif.  
Les deux autres avaient été légèrement choquées de la réaction du Directeur. S'il pétait les plombs maintenant, qu'allait être le prochain mois...

La rentrée eu lieu. Sous le regard inquiet des professeurs et d'Azareth (habilement planquée dans le plafond magique, qui s'obstinait à pleuvoir), le Directeur fit son discours sans heurts. Le pire serait pour le lendemain...  
Le magnifique, grandiose, sexy Sevy... Ahem. Severus, donc, arpentait dans un magnifique mouvement de cape les couloirs silencieux en cette première nuit de retour de l'infâme marmaille. Il savourait le dernier instant de calme avant la tempête. Il retrouva Azareth et Minerva au pied de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau d'Albus. Bientôt il s'éveillerait, et ne trouverai pas sa dose de glucose d'en-cas du milieu de nuit. Ils attendaient, tendant l'oreille dans un silence quasi-religieux. La tension devenait palpable. Ils se sentaient au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'enfin...  
La gargouille fit un pas de côté, annonçant l'arrivée du Directeur. Il apparu. Azareth fit une grimace, Min' hocha tristement la tête, seul Severus garda un semblant de son masque froid. Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef et accessoirement directeur de Poudlard, déambulait en chemise de nuit à fleurs, la bouche entrouverte, un léger filet de bave pendant de sa lèvre inferieure, les yeux exorbités. Il se tourna vers le trio, inspira un grand coup, et hurla :

- Chocogrenouuuuuuuuuuille !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé, droit devant lui. Après l'instant d'étonnement (c'est peu dire, il serait plus juste d'avouer qu'ils étaient sur le cul) ils entreprirent de le suivre. Azareth arriva la première à sa hauteur, aidée par ses quatre pattes, non sans avoir dérapé à plusieurs reprises sur le sol de pierre lisse en étouffant un juron, et en maudissant Rusard et sa manie de cirer un sol minéral. Elle immobilisa Albus d'un rapide croche patte, et le projeta dans une salle de classe. Severus arriva bientôt, suivit de Minerva qui glissait sur les fesses après un magistral gadin. Se relevant avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable, la vieille chatte épousseta sa robe.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, montrant d'un signe de tête le vieux fou étalé par terre.

- On pourrait le cacher dans la forêt, proposa Severus.

- Ah non ! Je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer aux centaures qu'un humain complètement taré doit occuper leur territoire... Plutôt rouler une pelle au calamar géant, protesta Azareth.

Severus grimaça à la vision d'un calamar embrassant quelqu'un. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Elle est agaçaaaante !

-On pourrait le cacher dans les cachots, poursuivit-elle.

Il allait répliquer vivement lorsque Minerva approuva avec force.

- Très bonne idée, personne n'aurait l'idée de traîner par là.

Il protesta, déclarant que d'abord, il y avait du monde dans les cachots, enfin, bon, surtout lui... Et que de toute façon ce n'était pas un endroit convenable et puis... Ah oui, il risquait de perturber le travail de ses élèves.

- Sev' si tes élèves te supportent, ils peuvent tout endurer.

Severus prit l'air le plus renfrogné qu'il pouvait, sous les « Yek Yek Yek » moqueurs d'Azareth.  
Ils placèrent sans ménagement le Directeur dans les vapes en travers du dos de l'hybride, et le conduisirent dans les couloirs des cachots. Ils choisirent la pièce la plus reculée, oubliée de tous, même des fantômes. Minerva fit apparaître un lit, une table, un fauteuil, et alluma un feu dans l'âtre resté si longtemps froid. Azareth bascula le distingué (mais non moins lourd) poids mort sur le lit, pendant que Severus équipait celui-ci de chaînes et de menottes. Il attacha Albus fermement et installa de puissants sorts insonorisant sur les murs et la porte.  
Ils observèrent d'un air satisfait leur œuvre.

- Bon ! Sev' tu prends le premier tour de garde, décréta Minerva.

- Il en est hors de question, grinça l'homme en noir (rhâaa...), lançant son meilleur regard « si j't'attrape je t'avadakedavrise » à la Gryffondor. Je vais déjà être près de lui toute la journée !

- Très bien, je prends ce tour, trancha Azareth. De toute façon je suis en meilleure forme la nuit. Au matin, ce sera à toi Min'.

Ils s'accordèrent ainsi. Minerva et Severus heureux de retrouver leur lit pour une courte nuit, Azareth se préparant à la torture.  
Azareth se coucha en sphinx sur le tapis élimé en soupirant, un livre à la main. Soudain, le parchemin qui lui servait de marque-ta-page siffla. Faisons preuve d'indiscrétion.

* * *

De : Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions  
A : Azareth, fondatrice du pouvoir magique Sorcier  
Sujet : Le cadeau 

Alors, comment va le vieux ?

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

De : Azareth  
A : Sale traître  
c/c : Minerva  
Suet : Re : Le cadeau. 

TON patron et accessoirement ami va bien, il ronfle comme un dragon. Pitié prépare une bonne dose de potion de sommeil pour le mois à venir.  
PS : J'AI FAIM !

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Minerva  
A : Aza'  
c/c : Sev'  
Suet : Re (2) Le cadeau 

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !  
Un affamé suffit !

_Miaou !_

* * *

De : Je retourne ma veste, toujours du bon côté  
A : les pleurnicheuses  
Sujet : Re (3) Le cadeau 

C'est fini oui ? J'aimerai dormir ! J'ai une armée de singes qui déboule demain à neuf heures dans mes cachots.

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

De : L'être libre  
A : Les esclaves d'un névrosé  
Sujet : Re (4) Le cadeau 

Coupe l'alerte sonore espèce d'andouille ! Je ne t'ai pas appris à réfléchir ?  
PS : J'ai toujours faim.

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Ni Dieu ni Maître  
A : Pseudo Déesse déchue  
c/c : Min' qui roupille, ou qui a coupé son sonotone  
Sujet : Re (5) Le cadeau 

Je ne peux pas ! Cette boite Mmail est prioritaire, l'alerte ne se coupe pas.  
Tu as faim ? Il y a 80 kilos de viande à coté de toi, sers-toi !

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

De : J'ai l'ouïe encore très fine  
A : Jeune insolent et vieille râleuse  
Sujet : Dodo ! 

Sev ' on reparlera de ton insolence au petit dej'.  
Aza, j'enverrai Hagrid t'apporter de quoi manger demain matin. Tu vas devoir prolonger ta garde au moins jusqu'à l'après midi, j'ai cours demain, j'avais oublié de le préciser...

_Miaou !_

* * *

De : J'ai l'air plus jeune que toi  
A : Tu fais tout à fait ton âge  
c/c : Celui qui fait plus que son âge  
Sujet : Re : Dodo ! 

Minerva tu vas me le payer !

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

Azareth plia rageusement son parchemin. Son estomac lui intima l'ordre de le remplir immédiatement dans un grognement digne d'un Suédois à museau court. Elle lorgna discrètement vers le corps inanimé du Directeur, mais se ravisa. Il était vieux, sans doute un peu dur. Et pas de marmite pour le faire mijoter des heures.  
Le jour était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Hagrid entra dans le cachot. Azareth se jeta presque sur lui, la bave aux lèvres. Il lui tendit un lapin mort, avec l'expression victorieuse de l'homme ayant vaincu. Azareth pris la carcasse de deux doigts, et la souleva jusqu'à son nez. Un effluve digne de l'haleine d'une Chimère élevée au camembert assaillit son nez délicat.

- Je l'ai trouvé près de chez moi, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher...

Il s'interrompit, et recula vivement vers la sortie sous le regard rougeoyant d'Azareth. Elle claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui. Un lapin crevé, c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Garde chasse de mes fesses !  
Elle mâchait d'un air morne le lagomorphe trépassé (depuis fort longtemps) lorsque Severus entra dans un (magnifique) tourbillonnement de robes, portant une bouteille à la main.

- Ohh ca c'est gentil, Sev' dit-elle, en lorgnant d'un air gourmant le récipient de verre.

- C'est la potion de sommeil, vieille alcoolique.

Il posa la bouteille sur la table, en reniflant d'un air dégouté. Il se risqua à regarder sous les semelles de ses rangers à tout hasard, mais non, ca ne venait pas de lui. Il vit alors les reliefs du repas d'Azareth, et eut un haut le cœur. Dumbledore remua dans son sommeil, dans un tintement de chaînes.

- Suçaciiiiiiiiiiiiiiide ! Hurla-t-il brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

D'un bon, ils se ruèrent sur le Directeur. Azareth lui tenait fermement les bras, pendant que Severus sautait à califourchon sur le noble bidon. D'un geste précis, il planta la bouteille entre les dents d'Albus et lui pinça le nez pour le forcer à boire. Albus s'endormi dans un rot qui fit vibrer les antiques fondations du château.

- Il devrait se tenir tranquille 24h maintenant, souffla Severus, passant la main sur son front brillant.

- Tu prends ma place, Sev' ?

- Non, j'ai cours, moi !

Azareth lui lança un regard noir, en marmonnant « gna, gna, gna.» Il l'abandonna là, à son triste sort.

Les jours passèrent, identiques. Les élèves s'inquiétaient de l'absence de leur directeur, mais Minerva les avaient informé qu'Albus avait dû s'absenter en raison d'un léger problème de santé. Azareth gardait toujours Albus, furieuse qu'aucun des professeurs ne vienne la relever. Heureusement Hagrid avait eu la bonne idée de lui proposer autre chose qu'un lapin myxomateux comme diner.

* * *

De : Azareth au bord de la crise de nerf  
A : la bande de lâcheurs  
Sujet : Vous n'avez pas honte ? 

Vous devriez avoir honte ! Une semaine que je suis seule H24 avec le vieux débris ! Que je bouffe de la viande froide ! J'ai même plus de livre à lire, j'ai juste trouvé un dépliant publicitaire d'Honneydukes ! Si ca continue, je vais devenir aussi accro qu'Al.

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Min'  
A : Corps enseignant, Aza geignarde.  
Sujet : Re : Vous n'avez pas honte ? 

Je te rappelle que nous ne pouvons faire autrement ! Nous avons des cours à assurer, alors que toi, non.  
Tu as accepté de nous aider, maintenant c'est trop tard pour te plaindre.

_Miaou !_

* * *

De : Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potion  
A : Corps désespérant, Aza geignarde  
Sujet : Re (2) Vous n'avez pas honte ? 

Je n'ai jamais eu honte de mes actions.  
Pour les livres, ca peut s'arranger, j'ai confisqué une pile de Romans Harlequin à miss Patil, ca devrait te plaire.

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

De : Sev', je suis ta mère  
A : Fils indigne, vieille fille indigne et les autres.  
Sujet : Re (3) Vous n'avez pas honte ? 

Je vous jure qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, je vous ferais payer le prix fort.  
Severus, j'accepte ta proposition, si tu viens me les lire. Avec les bruitages évidemment.

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Ma mère n'avait que quatre membres  
A : La bête à six pattes le jour, quatre la nuit, et deux quand ca la chante  
c/c : les Profs.  
Sujet : Tu rêves 

Je n'ai pas que ca à faire, ma chère.

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

Azareth resta donc sur sa faim (et moi donc...) et passa une nouvelle nuit seule, en compagnie de l'ancêtre en manque.  
Elle calma les nouvelles crises des jours suivants, d'abord avec gentillesse et calme, mais bientôt l'énervement domina. Alors que le vieux débris hurlait « Bulle baveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse ! » en postillonnant de désir, Azareth lui assena un violent coup dans l'estomac et lui fourra la bouteille entière de potion dans l'estomac. Courage ma poule, plus que deux semaines.  
Heureusement, Minerva avait été informée de la reconstruction de l'usine, et donc de l'arrivée imminente de la came Directoriale.  
Azareth quant à elle sombrait dans la démence. Elle mâchouillait d'un air hébété un vieux reste de carcasse de cerf qu'elle abattit sur Albus qui venait de bouger une oreille. Fausse alerte. Oups.

- Gnnnnnnnnnnniiiiaaaaaaaaaaaark ! Hurla-t-elle, se jetant sur Severus qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Severus, d'un mouvement gracieux (rhaa...) se jeta à terre, évitant les mains tendue vers son (délicat) cou.

- Mais ca va pas ! Rugit-il.

Azareth sembla revenir à la raison, mais au grand désespoir de Severus, elle se mit à pleurnicher.

- Je veux sortir d'ici ! Il me rend folle ! Déjà que conscient il est insupportable, mais là j'ai des envies de meurtre !

A cette idée, Severus pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté s'il enfermait définitivement Azareth et le directeur ensembles, il n'aurait plus jamais à subir son regard pétillant et glucosé. De l'autre, Azareth le tuerai _lui _dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion  
Finalement, il posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait compréhensive, et marmonna :

- Courage, c'est bientôt fini.

Elle lui lança son regard « si tu m'touche j'te bouffe » et il retira illico sa main. Il y tenait, à sa paluche, il touillait ses potions avec.

- Hum, bref. Je t'apportais de quoi manger et lire. Il fit léviter une lourde malle remplie de victuailles et de livres.

- Sev' je te jure que tu vas morfler sévère.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Severus déguerpi, la queue entre les jambes. (On entendait presque un Kaï Kaï ! retentissant. Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, Rémus Lupin tendait l'oreille.)

Enfin, après deux semaines de crises de nerfs, la livraison tant attendue approchait. Azareth sauta littéralement sur son parchemin à Mmail qui sonnait d'un air enjoué, qui se tut sous le poids de la bête en un couac étouffé.

* * *

De : Minerva  
A : La courageuse gardienne, les autres Lâches  
Sujet : Délivrance ! 

J'ai la joie, le bonheur, le plaisir, de vous annoncer la livraison tant attendue de la tonne de confiserie du Directeur demain soir, après les cours.

_Miaou !_

* * *

De : La courageuse gardienne, mon cul oui.  
A : la bande de larves  
Sujet : Re Délivrance ! 

Il était temps !  
Sachez que j'ai déjà intensément réfléchi à la punition que je vous infligerai.

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Moi lâche ?  
A : les furies  
Sujet : Re (2) Délivrance ! 

Je ne doute pas que tu sauras employer les moyens les plus désagréables pour nous faire payer... Mais nous faire payer quoi, au juste ? Tu as accepté de nous donner ton aide, non ?  
Arrête tes menaces, Aza.

_Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort en bouteille._

* * *

De : On a pas gardé les Sombrals ensemble  
A : La chauve souris graisseuse, Bâtard des cachots.  
Sujet : Re (3) Délivrance ! 

Sev ', arrête ce ton mielleux avec moi, je ne suis pas ton élève. J'ai dis que je vous ferais payer, et ce sera le cas.  
En attendant, on fait quoi de l'hyperglucosé en manque ?

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin._

* * *

De : Minerva  
A : Corps enseignant, Azareth  
Sujet : Plan de demain 

La livraison aura lieu à 18H, dans les cuisines. Je vous propose de nous retrouver à 18h30, à la porte du cachot, avec provision suffisante de sucreries. Nous réveillerons Albus, et aviserons ensuite.

_Miaou !_

* * *

Le plan fut accepté, en tout cas par Severus et Azareth, les autres ayant semble-t-il oublié de consulter leurs Mmail ce soir là.  
Le lendemain, à 18h15, Azareth piétinait dans le cachot. N'y tenant plus, elle prit sa forme humaine, et ouvrit la porte. Elle trouva dans le couloir 3 gamins, un rouquin, une brunette, et un brun balafré aux yeux verts.

- Eh toi ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Le brun s'approcha, étonné.

- Où est Rogue ?

- Euh... répondit-il, l'air inquiet devant la furie qui se tenait devant lui.

- Laisse tomber.

Azareth bouscula machin, voyant Severus approcher de sa démarche raide (et si sexy) suivit de près par Minerva qui portait un carton visiblement lourd.  
Ils entrèrent dans le cachot, Minerva déposant le carton sur la table.

- Hum, bon, il va falloir le réveiller, marmonna-t-elle.

Severus s'approcha du Directeur, et le réveilla d'un Enervatum. Albus cligna des yeux, et inspira profondément avant de hurler « ciiiiiiitroooooooon » et d'être interrompu par un Silencio. Toujours solidement enchaîné (et pendant que l'auteur imaginait Sevy à cette place...) Albus se tortillait, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, la bave coulant abondamment. Minerva approcha doucement avec le carton, et alors que le vieux sénile ouvrait la bouche, elle lança une poignée de dragées surprises dans le trou béant. Instantanément, Albus se détendit, ferma les yeux et mâcha consciencieusement. Il hocha la tête, et Minerva lui glissa un Chocogrenouille entre les lèvres, qu'il décapita. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le trio, ils avaient retrouvé leur lueur malicieuse, au lieu de cette aura de folie. C'était fini.

* * *

De : Azareth, Reine du Mondeeeeuh  
A : Vous, misérables Mortels  
Sujet : Mouahahaha 

Alors, il vous plaît mon cadeau ?

_Mémoire du monde, conseils avisés, appeler si besoin. Rancunière, pensez-y. _

* * *

Severus étouffa un juron en lisant son Mmail. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler plus longtemps, puisqu'il fût assailli par une demi-tonne de Chocogrenouilles sautant et coassant qui essayait de se faire la malle en dehors du château. Le désastre était total, les élèves paniqués. Même Peeves flippait grave. Elle leur avait envoyé une des Sept Plaies, mais les grenouilles en chocolat, c'est de circonstance, non ?

* * *

Une chtite review :) ? 


	3. Sinistros

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue certains événements relatés et quelques personnages sont à moi.  
Ecrit le 4 octobre 2007  
_**_Spoiler_**_ : Petit Spoiler T7__  
__Ce texte pourrait être classé en _**_drame/horreur/mystère_**_. Bref, c'est loin d'être gai, vous êtes prévenus.__  
_**_AMR : Déconseillé aux moins de 10 ans._**_**  
**_**_Mots_**_ : 600, pas un de plus, pas un de moins. (titre compris)__**  
**_**_Résumé _**_: Les Sinistros, on connaît leur nom, mais qui sont-ils ?_

* * *

**Sinistros**

L a bataille finale venait de s'achever. La nuit tombait, masquant les horreurs Humaines au regard des étoiles. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Sybille Trelawney cherchait dans le ciel un signe annonçant un futur apocalyptique, mais les nuages vinrent contrarier son penchant masochiste. Pestant contre cette fatalité, elle allait quitter la plateforme, lorsque son regard fut attiré par des formes sombres s'approchant des corps restés en place sur la pelouse en contrebas. Elle plissa les yeux, pressa ses épaisses lunettes contre son nez d'un index en se penchant à la balustrade de pierre. Ses yeux déjà immenses s'agrandirent davantage sous l'effet de la peur, et elle se rua vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala en hurlant « Les Sinistros ! ».

Dans le parc dévasté, les corps inertes des Mangemorts gisaient dans l'attente d'une bonne âme qui viendrait peut être leur offrir une tombe descente. Les habitants du château étaient trop occupés à soigner leurs blessés, les Aurors à interroger et enfermer les adeptes de Voldemort encore en vie. A peine les avait-on couverts d'un drap, parfois à moitié arraché par le vent, les laissant ainsi à la vue de tous. De tous ou personne, puisqu'en réalité, aucune âme vivante ne restait en ce lieu. Pourtant, lorsque la nuit était tombée, des formes fantomatiques s'étaient approchées, traversant la pénombre, se penchant sur les corps, les touchant parfois. A peine avaient-elles levé la tête lorsqu'un cri avait retenti d'une des tours du Château, avant de reprendre leur sombre marche.

Un corbeau s'était envolé, surpris par le hurlement strident. Il survola le parc, les formes sombres immobiles accompagnées d'autres formes noires mouvantes, le Château. Il passa les limites de l'école, se lançant dans la campagne Ecossaise. Ici et là, ces mêmes ombres trottaient, seules ou en groupe, vers un but inconnu. Bientôt il atteignit Pré-Au-Lard, où les rues étaient presque envahies de ces fantômes. Ils exploraient méthodiquement chaque coin, certains pénétraient dans les maisons, dans les magasins. Aucun bruit, aucun son ne parvenait à l'oiseau. Inlassablement, ils poursuivaient leur chasse silencieuse. Le volatile s'éloigna du village, se dirigeant vers une vieille bicoque délabrée qui se tenait à l'écart. Il se posa à son sommet branlant, observant à quelques mètres sous lui la danse macabre de la meute.

A l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, Severus Rogue agonisait depuis des heures. Presque vidé de son sang, un sortilège lui permettait de stagner entre vie et mort, espérant une aide qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Le sol de bois vermoulu craqua, quelqu'un avait-il entendu ses appels muets ? Un souffle rauque, animal, s'approchait, faisant remonter en lui le souvenir atroce d'un loup Garou, d'une farce d'enfants inconscients... Son cri mourut à ses lèvres, avant même de naître. Les halètements bestiaux se firent plus pressants, il se senti bousculé, une haleine chaude effleurant son visage. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit péniblement ses yeux brûlants, son regard croisa celui de la bête, ses pupilles noires noyées dans un océan de glace... Avait-il fait un geste, avait-il reculé ? Sans doute ne l'avait-il que rêvé, alors que le Sinistros serrait sa gorge déjà meurtrie entre ses mâchoires d'acier.

Sur tous les champs de batailles, les Sinistros imposent leur loi, celle du charognard. Renaissant à chaque guerre, émergeant de la terre, ils partent en quête de corps abandonnés, d'agonisants oubliés, se repaissant d'âmes torturées. Ils font ripaille, célèbrent la folie meurtrière de ces Hommes si supérieurs. Pour eux, pas de Marque, pas de race, pas de rang. Tous unis dans le sang et la chair ! Les Sorciers les prétendent annonceurs de mort, mais s'ils en ont si peur, c'est sans doute parce que les Sinistros les poussent à regarder en face le résultat inutile de leur stupide futilité.

* * *

Et maintenant on clique sur le petit "go" en bas à gauche. Sinon je vous envoie les Sinistros : )  



	4. Histoires de Chats ?

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Le Cheshire Cat est à Lewis Caroll. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et certains événements relatés sont à moi.  
**Spoiler** : non  
**AMR **: aucun  
**Genre** : Mystère... ? Mouais, on va dire mystère, fable.  
**Résumé** : Pattenrond rencontre un étrange camarade dans la forêt..._

* * *

**Histoires de... Chats ?**

Pattenrond poursuivait un rat dans tout Poudlard.  
Dieu qu'il haïssait ces bêtes, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'un ennemi de sa maîtresse s'était métamorphosé en l'un deux.  
Il leur en voulait à tous pour cette trahison. En plus, il avait été accusé à tort par l'ami Rouquin. Non mais ! Comme si un demi-Kneazle pouvait être capable du meurtre d'un innocent animal de compagnie...  
Oui, toutes ces disputes étaient nées à cause d'un rat, alors les rats paieraient.

Le rongeur le conduisit bientôt dans le Parc, puis dans la Forêt.  
Pattenrond aimait la Forêt. Elle était pleine d'animaux intéressants, et pas seulement d'un point de vue gastronomique. Il pouvait parler à ses frères Kneazles sauvages, courir en compagnie des licornes, et chasser quelques Botrucs.

Sa proie devenait de plus en plus difficile à suivre. Elle se cachait dans les buissons épineux, dans les souches creuses. Mais Pattenrond tenait bon. Alors que le rat plongeait dans une touffe de fougères, et que le roux félin bondit à sa suite, il l'entendit couiner de peur et de douleur. Intrigué, il traversa prudemment le fouillis vert. Emergeant de sa cachette, il vit bondir au dessus de lui une étrange silhouette rayée. Il cracha fortement, pour se donner contenance.

Levant les yeux, il aperçu, perché sur un arbre, le chat le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était grand, maigre, avec de longues oreilles qui ressemblaient à des cornes. Son pelage était étrangement rayé, comme un pyjama, de rouge foncé et de blanc. Mais le plus étonnant, restait sans doute son immense sourire figé. Pattenrond senti le poil se hérisser dans son dos. Quelque part, une petit voix lui implorait de fuir.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Pattenrond, se demandait si le drôle de chat parlait.

- Qui es-tu ? répondit le chat d'une voix criarde, sans quitter son sourire.

De toute évidence, cet animal était stupide. Guère mieux qu'une pie savante.

- Qu'est ce que tu es ? Retenta Pattenrond.

- Qu'est ce que tu es ? Répéta le chat.

Alors que le Demi-Kneazle amorçait un demi tour, il entendit le drôle de chat poursuivre :

- D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi ? Où parts-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

Pattenrond lui lança un regard intrigué en s'asseyant. L'horrible voix du chat faisait frémir ses moustaches.

- Je viens de Poudlard, j'y retourne, et je suis un demi-Kneazle.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le chat.

- Parce que... c'est comme ca.

Le sourire de l'étrange animal s'élargit davantage.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ca ? demanda Pattenrond, agacé.

- Parce qu'on m'en demande la raison.

- Tu es stupide, déclara la bête rousse.

- Sûrement !

- Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

Pattenrond était irrité. Cette conversation ne menait à rien.  
Il resta cependant immobile, le regard accroché au sourire du chat.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, si je suis si stupide ?

- Je veux savoir qui tu es.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour... pour savoir, c'est tout !

- Petit chat curieux, petit Kneazle fouineur ! Ricana le rayé. J'ai eu le rat, pas toi. Est-ce que cela te suffit ?

- Tu as bien un nom !

Le chat sembla réfléchir. Puis, son corps disparut, ne laissant que son horrible sourire visible.

- Je suis un chat du Cheshire, annonça le croissant de lune denté.

- Et c'est quoi, ca, un chat du Cheshire ?

Le corps du chat réapparut.

- Tu devrais demander à ta maîtresse, elle te le dira sûrement.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions !

- Parce que la réponse est trop horrible à entendre pour un petit chat roux.

La petite voix qui hurlait à l'oreille de Pattenrond de courir loin se réveilla. « Allons, ce n'est qu'une bestiole idiote, pas de raisons d'en avoir peur », se rassura-t-il.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je suis fou ! Je grogne quand je suis heureux. Et toi aussi, petit chat. Tu es fou.

- Oui tu es fou ... mais pas moi !

- C'est le propre du fou que de nier qu'il l'est !

Pattenrond secoua la tête. Décidément, ce chat était vraiment bizarre.

- Comme le Chat Murr, tu resteras mêlé à ton Maître. Moi, je reste entier.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Quelle dérision, non ? Je peux disparaître, mais je reste entier.

Le chat se roula littéralement de rire sur sa branche avant de reprendre.

- Allez, chaton, repart trouver ta maîtresse, laisse le fou au pays des fous.

Pattenrond obéit, dépité. Il fit demi-tour, mais s'aperçut que le décor lui était inconnu. Il ne voyait plus le buisson d'où il avait émergé, il ne reconnaissait plus aucune odeur. Il se retourna vers le chat, dont il ne subsistait que le sourire, qui s'effaçait aussi.

- Par où dois-je passer ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je veux sortir d'ici ! s'exclama t-il, inquiet.

- Alors, sort.

Le sourire disparut, et le silence régna. Pattenrond avança prudemment, de peur de se perdre davantage. Il marcha longtemps dans la forêt, avant de déboucher subitement dans le Parc.  
Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la forêt, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse en entendant un ricanement strident, la queue ébouriffée.  
Ainsi finit la courte rencontre de chats pas tout à fait chats.

* * *

**Notes** : Le Chat Murr est un roman inachevé d'Ernst Théodor Amadeus Hoffmann, publié en deux volumes en 1819 et 1821. Les écrits du chat ont été mélangés à ceux de son maître, et publiés tels quels. 

Le Kneazle (Fléreur): Cette créature féline très intelligente peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Kneazle s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le Kneazle a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion.


	5. Jamais plus

**Jamais plus.**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : non (il n'y a même aucun personnage connu.)  
__**AMR**__ / **Rating** : aucun, K.  
__**Genre**__ : Euh... Aucune idée . Fable ?  
_

_ Bon euh, en fait, il n'y a aucune raison valable de placer ce récit dans l'univers de JKR. On va dire que ca m'inspire et que cela me permet d'écrire ce que je veux d'une manière moins... personnelle. Vous n'êtes par contre pas dispensés de laisser un commentaire (niark niark)._

_Ecrit le 23 octobre._

* * *

A Poudlard, il n'y a pas que d'atroces histoires de Basiliques, de Voldechoses sadiques ou de Directeurs gluco-dépendant. Il y a aussi la vie, simple. Mais la simplicité est-elle plus douce à vivre ? Ecoutez donc ce qui ne sera jamais dit, écoutez ce que nous voyons chaque jour, sans jamais rien pouvoir y faire. 

J'avais chassé toute l'après midi, me rassasiant enfin après les nombreux allers-retours que m'imposent les garnements de l'école. Posée sur l'un des antiques saules du parc, je lissais mon plumage, apaisée par le doux massage que cela me procure. Devant moi s'étalait le grand Lac, rougeoyant sous les derniers rayons du Soleil. J'étais bien, enivrée par la quiétude du devoir accomplit.

A quelques mètres sous moi, un élève vint s'asseoir au pied de mon saule. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. D'un œil ensommeillé je l'observais noircir la feuille de gestes vifs et précis, gardant les yeux rivés au paysage face à lui. Oh il se débrouillait bien, le bougre. Du néant émergeait le lac, les montagnes, quelques oiseaux, les nuages. J'étais émerveillée de cette capacité typiquement humaine, de savoir imposer sa vision à la réalité. Enfin, il froissa sa feuille, et la lança au loin. Il soupira, se leva, et s'éloigna. Allez savoir ce qui pouvait le tourmenter, ce qui pouvait lui faire nier la beauté de sa création. Je ne les comprendrais jamais.  
Je l'ai vu venir au même endroit, à la même heure, faire les mêmes gestes, et repartir de la même façon les jours suivants. Mais à chaque fois son rejet se faisait plus violent.

Un soir il me vit, posée au dessus de lui. Alors il me dessina. J'étais flattée tout d'abord, mais je pensais bientôt à la triste fin de ma représentation. Alors je lui tournais le dos. Il continua à concrétiser sa vision du monde encore quelques temps. Il allait bientôt partir. Je risquais un regard discret. Cette fois ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. L'immuable prévisibilité humaine était rompue. Il pleurait, serrant contre lui mon effigie d'encre et de papier. J'hululais, doucement, et il leva les yeux vers moi. Il renifla, et hurla d'une voix nouée de sanglots :

- Jamais plus !

Il se leva alors, et partit à toutes jambes. Qu'avais-je fait ? Etait-il vexé que je lui tourne le dos ?

J'attendis son heure, mais il ne vint pas. Pendant des jours, je l'espérais. Je dérogeais même à mes obligations, risquant les remontrances de mes confrères, qu'importe.  
Alors que l'hiver avait imposé sa neige et sa glace, alors que je reprenais ma place, il était là, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, face au lac. Il leva la tête vers moi. Ah ! Ce que je vis me fit frémir des rémiges aux serres. Mon cher dessinateur anonyme lui, ne verrais jamais plus.


	6. La complainte du Choixpeau

**La complainte du Choixpeau**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : non  
__**AMR**__ : aucun  
__**Genre**__ : Je vais finir par enlever le genre..._

* * *

Comme la charogne a son vautour. Comme un relief oublié, par les fourmis retrouvé.  
Je suis rongé, dévoré.  
Culpabilité héritée, regrets nouveaux.  
J'ai vu, j'ai entendu, et pourtant je me tais.  
J'ai vécu, mais toujours gardé silence, laissé faire...  
Je demande la haine comme un cadeau, je vous en prie détestez-moi !  
Comme je me déteste, comme je vous hais tous !  
Atrocités inavouées, horreurs cachées, un jour dévoilées, mais trop tard !  
Rongé, dévoré.  
Souvenirs muets. Enfouis, toujours plus loin, éternellement. Pour que ne subsistent que les remords. Sombre vestiges d'un passé enterré, tristes traces visibles d'un futur immonde.  
On m'impose de voir en chacun de vous. Quel crime ai-je commis pour pareille pénitence ? Pourquoi dois-je lire en vous, graines de souffre ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'au silence ?  
Quel bourreau serait assez fou pour imaginer telle punition ?  
Condamné à voir la fange, le sang et l'injustice. La bêtise, l'ignorance !  
A toi, Godric, et à vous, Mesdames, je vous prépare un cadeau.  
Rongé, dévoré, je le serais toujours, mais je ne serais plus le seul !  
Mon cher Salazaar, je t'offre une ultime occasion de leur jouer un sale tour à ta manière.  
Cette année, la maison Serpentard sera bien remplie, oh oui !

Un grand silence stupéfait régna dans la grande salle après la déclamation du Choixpeau. Flitwick lança un regard effaré à Minerva McGonagall, qui hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Il entama alors l'appel des élèves notés sur sa longue liste.

* * *

Je garde, je jette ? C'est horriblement court, je sais... et je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Il ser peut être un jour remanié. Votre avis ?

Merci à mes reviewers, ca me fait très plaisir :)


	7. La triste  addiction de Severus Rogue

**La triste addiction de Severus Rogue.**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : non  
__**AMR**__ : - 10 (langage imagé, quelques vulgarités gentilles)  
__**Genre**__ : Humour, parodie  
__**Résumé**__ : Mais que fait donc Severus dans le grand lac en pleine nuit ?  
__**Date : **__29 octobre  
__** Avec les mots imposés par cinnamon **(sur :__Lac, soie, rêve, évasion, oreiller._

* * *

Severus Rogue émergea de son rêveen hurlant. Il se redressa contre son oreiller, le souffle court. Il en avait encore rêvé, aïe. Il descendit de son lit brusquement, et se rua dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau fraîche, espérant enlever de son esprit la vision tant crainte.  
Cela faisait une semaine que ses rêves n'avaient pas été troublés. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de répit. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, par les caleçons de soie de Merlin ! Il s'appuya au lavabo, les mains tremblantes. 

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Hurla-t-il, d'une voie douce digne d'une harpie en rut.

D'un pas chancelant, il repassa dans sa chambre, et alla à l'une de ses hautes fenêtres. Juste sous ses yeux, le grand lac le narguait de toute sa noirceur. Il posa contre la vitre froide son front moite de sueur. Il soupira, une fois, deux fois, puis son souffle se transforma en un râle de souffrance.  
Non ! Pas ce soir, pitié ! Il ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait reculer l'inévitable !  
Il fit brusquement demi-tour, et passa une cape par-dessus son caleçon gris orné de petits chaudrons roses, offert par Albus. Le vieux fou s'était sans doute imaginé qu'il égaierait la vie de son professeur de potions... Severus était quant à lui persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau signe de la démence du Directeur. Donc, comme je le disais, Severus, une fois sa cape serrée autour de lui, traversa les couloirs déserts du château. Il sortit, et se dirigea vers l'immense étendue sombre et glacée. Il détestait l'hiver. L'eau était toujours trop froide dans ce pays de toute façon. Il s'arrêta juste au bord, et arracha sa cape d'une main. Il trempa un orteil dans l'onde, et le ressortit aussitôt, en réprimant un frisson.

- Pitié, faites que Face-de-serpent m'appelle !

Mais ce bon vieux Voldy devait dormir à cette heure. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le pire mage noir que le monde ait connu que l'on ne se repose jamais.  
Ses prières restant sans réponse, il conjura les roubignoles de Merlin, et pénétra dans le lac, avec force " Iiiih c'est froid !"  
Lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille (et avait accessoirement brisé tous ses rêves de descendance) il plongea résolument.  
Il nagea longtemps, remontant régulièrement à la surface, observant les alentours. Enfin, il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Là, devant lui, s'étalait l'imposante forme du calmar géant. Il s'approcha rapidement, et le céphalopode le salua de son habituel ronronnement humide.

- Rrrrrooooonnn gloup !

Il attrapa Severus avec deux tentacules, et plongea. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village des sirènes, qui elles aussi étaient tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée. Le calmar cogna brutalement à l'une des portes verdâtres. Une sirène mâle sortit, les yeux ensommeillés, et l'air passablement irrité. En fait, il était totalement furax, et hurla une longue phrase dont Severus ne parvint à entendre que quelques bribes. Il était question de briser quelque chose, d'heure, de comportement inacceptable. Le calmar le menaça d'un tentacule, et la sirène rentra chez elles quelques instants, et ressortit avec une boite carrée rougeâtre. Il alla la déposer au milieu de la grande place, et appuya sur un bouton. Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors, et le calmar saisit les mains de Severus entre deux tentacules gluants. Alors qu'ils commençaient à valser, la sirène s'éloigna, tapotant son crâne d'un index. Orné de son sortilège de Têtenbulle, Severus tournoyait gaiement, accompagné des roucoulements de la bête. Dans ces moments là, il oubliait tout. Le Directeur, les bonbons au citron, Voldemort, Potter... Une réelle évasion, même s'il rechignait toujours à se l'avouer.  
Après un temps indéterminé, la musique s'arrêta. Le calmar roucoula encore, plus tristement cette fois. Il serra Severus entre ses longs bras caoutchouteux et s'éloigna du village. Lorsqu'il atteignit la rive, il le déposa doucement sur la terre ferme. Après un salut - main contre tentacule - l'animal replongea. Severus resta encore quelques instants à admirer la surface limpide du lac. Puis il se décida à rentrer, en remarquant la stalactite qui lui pendait au bout du nez. Il chercha des yeux sa cape, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien loin de lui, à l'opposé, même.

- Bestiole stupide ! grogna-t-il, avec cependant une pointe d'amusement.

Après avoir récupéré sa cape et regagné ses quartiers, il retourna à la salle de bain, et s'observa dans le miroir. Il était gluant des pieds à la tête. Il savait que ses cheveux resteraient désespérément gras pendant une bonne semaine après avoir été aussi près de son ami muqueux. Il soupira, et après avoir ôté le plus gros, retourna se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**RAR : Futile opéra : **Ca doit ca, oui, c'est destructuré. Je vais voir si je modifie ou pas. J'ai trouvé la vie du choixpeau flippante, à travers les 7 tomes, donc je suis contente que cette fic fasse le même effet :) 

Voila la suite en tout cas, avec un peu plus de légèreté !

Si quelqu'un à une collaboration du même type à me proposer (une liste de mots obligatoires par exemple) j'examinerai toute candidature (non) serieuse :)


	8. La chambre d'horreur

_**La chambre d'horreur.**_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : Post tome 7, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue, ni des interviews.  
__**AMR**__ : non... d'après moi.  
__**Genre**__ : Mystère  
__**Résumé**__ : Severus n'est pas mort. Bon. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?  
__**Date : **__1-2 novembre_

* * *

_Le noir. Le silence. La douceur. La quiétude. Le vide. La mort.  
Bercé par la mesure régulière de ma respiration. Minute. Respiration ? Douleur ? Pas mort ?_

Severus Rogue ouvrit péniblement ses yeux collés d'être restés trop longtemps clos. Il était plongé dans le noir complet, ou bien était-il aveugle ? Une décharge électrique, là, dans son cou. Pas mort ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il s'est vu mourir, dans cette satanée Cabane !  
Ce serpent l'a vidé de son sang, il s'est effondré après avoir rempli la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore.  
Alors quoi ? D'après ce qu'il devinait, il était dans un lit tiède. Ses plaies étaient pansées. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif. Sa tête tourna brusquement, et il plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil. Les questions étaient de trop pour lui.

Un nouveau réveil. Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de pouvoir les garder ouverts plus de quelques secondes. Cette fois, il put apercevoir la pièce où il se trouvait, baignée d'une lumière argentée. Des murs de lambris sombre, une bibliothèque qui remplissait le mur de gauche, une commode grisâtre face à lui, et à droite, se tenait la source de lumière posée sur un canapé. D'abord ébloui par la clarté vive, il mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir la détailler. Il semblait qu'un patronus le veillait. Il détailla ce qui semblait être l'improbable croisement entre une Hyène et un Chacal. L'animal était imposant, avec une tête lourde et une avant main développée. Les oreilles étaient immenses, la queue longue et touffue. Une crinière lui parcourait le cou et le dos. La bête le fixait étrangement, comme si elle allait lui bondir dessus à chaque instant.  
Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvint à s'extraire de sa gorge meurtrie. Il leva alors une main vers le patronus inconnu. Celui-ci disparut alors, le laissant à nouveau seul. Il laissa retomber son bras sur le matelas en soupirant. Il aurait voulu une explication, mais c'était trop demander dans cette maison...  
Severus essaya de se redresser, s'accrochant à ses couvertures, quand un grincement l'interrompit. A sa gauche, une partie de la bibliothèque venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant une porte dérobée. Il devina une haute forme qui s'approchait de son lit. Une faible lueur se dirigea vers lui, et il se redressa tout à fait, avide de réponses à ses questions encore informulées. Mais ce mouvement lui causa un nouveau malaise, et il ne pu qu'entr'apercevoir un visage féminin avant de s'écrouler à nouveau contre son oreiller.

- Qui... vous... Où... articula-t-il d'une voix éraillée, sombrant dans le sommeil.

L'inconnue s'approcha doucement de son visage, et posa une main sur son front. Elle éteignit sa baguette d'un _Nox _discret, et sortit de la chambre par la porte dérobée.

&&&&&&&

Lorsque Severus s'éveilla une nouvelle fois, il resta plusieurs minutes allongé, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit doucement, tourna la tête de gauche à droite avec prudence, et finalement réussit à se redresser sans risquer de tomber dans les pommes. Il s'assura une assise confortable contre la tête de lit boisée, et put approfondir son exploration immobile.  
Le jour était levé, les rayons solaires perçant avec difficulté les rideaux épais qui masquaient une unique et minuscule fenêtre. Le canapé était vide. Visiblement son protecteur avait cessé sa surveillance intimidante. La bibliothèque attira son attention. Elle était remplie de livres à priori anciens, qui titillaient la curiosité de l'ancien Maître de Potions. Il hésita, se lever maintenant n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être retrouvé par terre par l'inconnue qu'il avait aperçu la veille. D'abord, était-ce vraiment la veille ? Cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être le siècle précédant, il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Renonçant, il essaya de percevoir le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir une quelconque présence dans la maison. Mais rien, pas un son. Même l'extérieur restait désespérément muet.  
Il commençait à avoir faim. Ses plaies ne le faisaient pas souffrir, mais l'épais pansement qui protégeait son cou entravait ses mouvements. Il en avait assez de cet immobilisme, lui qui n'avait jamais toléré l'inactivité. Il soupira. Sa baguette n'était même pas visible, il ne pouvait donc pas faire venir à lui un des livres convoités. Il se déplaça jusqu'au bord de son lit, prêt à se lever, lorsque le patronus traversa le mur face à lui. Severus interrompit son geste, et l'animal s'assit au pied du lit, avant de parler d'une voix féminine glaciale.

- Ne vous levez pas, s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes pas en état. Je vous donnerais ce dont vous avez besoin plus tard.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il se croyait revenu à Poudlard, lorsqu'il revenait blessé de réunions avec les Mangemorts et que Madame Pomfresh le maternait.

- Je peux me débrouiller seul, grogna-t-il.

- Monsieur Rogue, je ne puis tolérer un tel manque de respect. Faites ce que je vous dis, à moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à vous donner une fois de plus en spectacle, coupa la voix réfrigérante.

Le patronus disparut à nouveau. Severus était estomaqué. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton, à part peut être Dumbledore. Mais il ne connaissait pas cette femme, il en était sûr. Sa voix lui était inconnue, de même que son visage. Elle, en revanche, semblait le connaître. Et cela l'irritait. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.  
Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que la porte dérobée ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur l'inconnue. Elle portait un plateau d'argent garni de victuailles disposée dans une vaisselle du même métal. Elle le déposa à coté de lui sur le lit, et s'assit sur le canapé sans un mot.

- Je... commença-t-il.

- Mangez, vous aurez tout le temps de babiller ensuite, l'interrompit-elle de sa voix froide.

Severus senti la colère monter, mais il préféra n'en laisser rien paraître et entama son repas, détaillant discrètement l'iceberg qui lui tenait compagnie.  
Elle ressemblait dans son maintient à Narcissa Malefoy, se tenant très droite dans sa robe sombre type empire, totalement démodée. Mais elle n'avait pas son air dédaigneux, elle se contentait d'un visage froid et insondable. Elle était au moins aussi grande que lui, assez fine, avait de longs cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon très serré, le même qu'aurait porté Minerva. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair, presque blancs, qui ressortaient mal sur sa peau pâle. Oui, à part ses cheveux, elle ressemblait fortement aux Malefoy, peut être leur était-elle apparentée ? C'était chose courante dans les familles de sang-pur.  
Il acheva son repas, et reposant ses couverts d'argent, il l'interrogea du regard, s'attendant à une nouvelle réplique glaciale s'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non... je ne crois pas. Il attendit la suite, préférant lui laisser le choix de la direction à suivre.

- Bien. Vous êtes tiré d'affaire, ca n'a pas été simple. Je crois que vous désiriez prendre quelques livres pour vous occuper... Utilisez ceci.

Elle lui tendit une baguette de bois rougeâtre, sans doute du merisier.

- Ma baguette ...

- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, désolée. Il faudra vous contenter de celle-ci pour le moment.

- Merci... dit-il en prenant la baguette. A qui dois-je l'honneur d'être toujours vivant ?

- A qui exactement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Je voulais seulement savoir votre nom, précisa-t-il.

- Alors demandez-le clairement. Posez vos questions sans détour, cela vous évitera les réponses inutiles. Fonctionne-t-elle ?

- Que... Ah. Il fit un geste ample du poignet en direction de la bibliothèque, et un épais grimoire lui atterrit dans la main. Visiblement oui, acheva-t-il. Mais vous...

- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, utilisez la clochette, coupa-t-elle en montrant une clochette d'argent posée sur la table de nuit. Reposez-vous bien, Monsieur Rogue.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.  
Severus était exaspéré. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses interrogations, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Et cette manie de le couper l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il passa les heures suivantes à s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle baguette, dont il était assez content, même si son ancienne lui manquait. Il fit venir à lui les livres qui lui semblaient intéressants, en lut quelques pages, mais rien n'y faisait, il voulait quitter cette pièce. Peu importe la colère de la dame de glace, il n'était pas prisonnier, non ?  
Ce doute en tête, il sortit de son lit. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés jusqu'à la fenêtre, et écarta le rideau. Devant lui s'étalait une campagne verte, vallonnée, avec au loin un bois ou une forêt. Aucune maison visible. Mais le fait de voir ce monde réel lui faisait du bien, comme s'il le confortait dans la vie. Il poursuivit sa marche, frôlant de la main la triste commode, détailla les boiseries de son lit, ornées de lierre sculpté. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque, cherchant le mécanisme qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte masquée. Il tira plusieurs livres sans succès, mais lorsque de débit, il frappa rageusement un des montant de bois, la fameuse porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Il resta quelques instants interdit devant l'ouverture. Puis il alla chercher sa nouvelle baguette, et sorti discrètement, en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Il déboucha sur un long couloir lui aussi couvert de lambris sombres, où 3 autres portes perçaient le mur. Il avança doucement, tendant l'oreille. Il passa les portes, cherchant à descendre au rez-de chaussée. L'escalier apparut à sa droite, sombre et abrupt. Il s'éclaira d'un _Lumos_, et descendit les marches, en s'agrippant à la rampe. Lorsqu'il atteignit le palier, il éclaira d'un geste large l'espace autour de lui. Il semblait être arrivé dans un salon, d'après le canapé et la table basse qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'endroit semblait désert, froid, comme si personne n'avais habité cette pièce depuis des années. Une cheminée à moitié écroulée restait désespérément vide de toute flamme. L'unique fenêtre était opaque de crasse, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité glauque. Severus sentait comme un parfum de malveillance dans cette maison, qu'il n'avait pas deviné dans sa chambre, le seul lieu un tant soit peu accueillant. Aucune trace de l'inconnue.  
Il avança dans la pièce, sa baguette devant lui, d'un pas large et silencieux. Il passa à côté du canapé, longea le mur, et trouva une nouvelle porte, ouverte celle-ci. Elle donnait sur une vieille cuisine, aussi délabrée que le reste de la maison. Il fit demi-tour, et vit une nouvelle ouverture face à lui. Il s'approcha à grands pas, mais à mesure qu'il avançait, une odeur désagréable agressait ses narines, lui laissant un gout âcre dans la bouche. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, sur ses gardes, et tendit le bras dans l'obscurité. Ses précautions n'étaient pas vaines. Dans la petite pièce, des grondements s'élevèrent, et sa baguette éclaira ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru exister.

&&&&&&&&

Les grognements devinrent furieux, alors que Severus reculait doucement, en gardant sa baguette levée face aux bêtes qui commençaient à se lever et à se diriger vers lui. Il avait dérangé en plein repas de carcasse putréfiée une dizaine de ce que Sybille Trelawney aurait appelé Sinistros. Le patronus _était_ un Sinistros. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre cette forme de lumière pure et ces monstres, mais maintenant, il en était sûr.  
Il reculait toujours, refusant de tourner le dos aux créatures qui montraient les crocs, faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires. Il buta contre le canapé, et essaya tant bien que mal de retourner dans l'escalier. Il monta les premières marches, suivit à moins d'un mètre par les Sinistros. Une horrible odeur de charogne les entourait, donnant la nausée à Severus. Heureusement, ils semblaient craindre la lumière vive qui s'échappait de sa baguette.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, murmura une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Il n'osa tourner la tête, ne souhaitant pas quitter des yeux la dizaine de paires de mâchoires affamées.

- Idiot de vouloir en savoir plus sur cet endroit ? Ragea-t-il. Vous auriez dû répondre à mes questions !

Le patronus jaillit entre Severus et les fauves, les faisant reculer dans le salon, puis jusqu'à leur pièce. Il put enfin faire volte-face, et lança un regard noir à la femme.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle, gravissant les escaliers.

Severus s'exécuta. Cette fois, elle allait répondre à ses questions, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il n'avait pas subit Voldemort pour s'abaisser devant une folle amoureuse des Sinistros. Ils regagnèrent la chambre de Severus, qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit, avec un regard de défi. La brune alla reprendre sa place sur le canapé, après avoir tiré le rideau, masquant à nouveau la fenêtre.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et où je me trouve ? Et ce que fait une meute de Sinistros dans votre maison ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant, qu'il réservait autrefois à ses élèves.

- Ce n'est pas ma maison. Je l'ai empruntée pour quelques temps - à vrai dire, le temps de votre guérison. Vous n'auriez jamais dû descendre, quelle folie...

- Répondez au lieu de changer de sujet sans cesse ! Gronda-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, le fixant d'un air outré. Mais elle répondit à contrecœur.

- Hécate. Et ceux que vous appelez Sinistros, sont mes aides.

Severus dût rassembler toutes ses forces pour rester impassible. Hécate ? LA Hécate ?

- Pas LA Hécate, reprit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, une Hécate. Une parmi tant d'autres.

- Mais... Hécate n'est-elle pas sensée conduire les morts vers leur destinée ? Pas leur sauver la vie...

- Vous n'étiez pas mort, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un infime détail. Presque mort, oui. Et je ne conduit personne nulle part, tout ceci n'est que légende.

- Alors, _vous_ m'avez sauvé. Pourquoi avoir éludé ma question plus tôt ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle avec une grimace de dégout, je ne sais pas à qui d'entre nous exactement vous devez la vie sauve.

- Nous ? Vous voulez dire, Vous et les Sinistros ?

- Appelez-nous comme vous voulez. Sinistros, Spectre de la mort... Peu importe.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à reposer une question, mais elle l'interrompit :

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû descendre. Je vous aurais sorti d'ici dès votre guérison, mais il a fallu que vous soyez trop curieux...

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous soigné ? J'étais mort ! Je le sais... J'étais mort... Enfin... Marmonna-t-il, se tenant la tête dans les mains, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai respecté la demande de notre Maître, répondit-elle.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle.

- Votre... Maitre ?

Severus eu soudain la crainte que Potter ait échoué. Voldemort était toujours en vie. Et il avait envoyé cette créature le remettre sur pieds pour un usage futur... Non ... Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Voldemort avait vaincu la mort, il s'en était vanté plus d'une fois... Mais lui la cherchait, il la cherchait depuis si longtemps...

- Voldemort est mort, Monsieur Rogue, et il n'a jamais été mon Maitre. Il ne nous a pas vaincus. Peut être a-t-il réussit à reculer l'échéance, mais il nous est revenu, comme tous.

- Alors, qui est votre Maître ? demanda Severus, la bouche soudain pâteuse.

- Celui qui possède nos trois reliques. Celui qui ne les a pas utilisées pour le pouvoir personnel. Celui qui nous a acceptés.

- Les reliques de la Mort ? Mais c'est une légende fondée sur un conte pour enfants ! Je sais que Dumbledore y a cru...

- Elles existent. Mais Albus Dumbledore voulait ces reliques pour une mauvaise raison, il s'en est heureusement aperçu à temps, ou presque...

Severus n'y croyait pas. Il connaissait très bien ce conte, il savait aussi que quelques illuminés cherchaient ces reliques à travers le monde. Mais celle qui se prétendait Hécate se tenait devant lui, une meute de Sinistros en guise de seule compagnie dans une maison abandonnée.

- Monsieur Rogue, je pense que vous serez en état de retourner chez vous demain. Elle se leva, mais Severus lui attrapa le poignet. Il eu un spasme dégouté lorsqu'il senti le contact glacé de la peau d'Hécate.

- Qui est votre Maître ? Potter ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et eu l'ombre un rictus nerveux.

- C'est bien Monsieur Potter. Il semblerait qu'il ait une énorme dette envers vous, pour me demander à _moi_, de faire quelque chose en votre faveur.

- Vous avez dit que je n'étais pas mort, je ne vous appartenais pas !

Elle eu un geste évasif.

- Il arrive parfois que nous... fassions preuve de zèle. Monsieur Potter est arrivé à temps. Vous étiez dans un coma profond, et mes... aides attendaient depuis longtemps cette guerre, répliqua-t-elle, un étrange sourire un peu fou aux lèvres.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Severus, et quitta la pièce.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il devait la vie à Potter. Rien en ce monde ne pouvait plus le dégouter. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le jour était déjà levé depuis longtemps, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'été. Il trouva une robe neuve posée sur le dossier du canapé, et l'enfila. Il démêla avec les doigts ses cheveux hirsutes, faute de salle de bain. Il prit sa nouvelle baguette, se demandant si Potter avait commandé à Ollivander de lui en fabriquer une nouvelle. Son esprit vagabonda. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il se sentait perdu, sans but.  
La porte dérobée s'ouvrit, et Hécate apparut sur le seuil. Un Sinistros la suivait, mais il semblait moins agressif que ses semblables de la veille.

- Monsieur Rogue, vous allez pouvoir partir par la cheminée. Les relations de Monsieur Potter ont décidément une certaine utilité, dit-elle en guise de salut.

Severus grogna des paroles inaudibles, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage d'un air absent.

- Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant longtemps, Monsieur Rogue, reprit-elle.

- Si vous ne nous conduisez nulle part, à quoi servez-vous ? La coupa-t-il, d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aller là où vous devez aller... Répondit-elle. Je peux vous suivre, si vous le souhaitez. Parfois, la peur de l'inconnu est mieux surmontée à deux.

Elle eut un air gêné, et baissa les yeux vers le plancher grisâtre.

- Vous êtes une Hécate, parce que vous n'avez pas traversé le passage ? Demanda Severus, soudain horrifié par ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis même pas allé assez loin pour être fantôme. N'est ce pas risible, que ce soit la Mort qui ait le plus peur d'elle-même ?

Voilà pourquoi elle avait cet air vieillot, malgré une relative jeunesse apparente. Cette femme était morte sans doute au siècle dernier, et depuis faisait office d'ange de la Mort. Severus eut une pointe de... compassion. Oui, un très vieux sentiment était réapparu des tréfonds de son âme. Il comprenait cette vie de maudite imposée à cette femme. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Vous devez partir, Monsieur Rogue. On vous attend.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et Severus la rejoint en courant à petites foulées. Elle le conduisit dans le salon, où planait toujours cette odeur âcre de mort. Elle alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée d'un coup de baguette, et tendit une bourse de cuir à Severus. Il en sorti une pincées de poudre de cheminette. Il la dévisagea, mais elle lui indiqua la cheminée d'un signe de tête impérieux. Résigné, il lança la poudre dans les flammes qui se teintèrent de vert et entra dans la cheminée.

- Poudlard, Monsieur Rogue, murmura Hécate.

- Poudlard ! Enonça-t-il à haute voix.

Alors qu'il se sentait tiré vers le haut de la cheminée, il vit Hécate se transformer en Sinistros, et se tourner vers la chambre d'horreur.


	9. Le visiteur d'un soir

_**Le visiteur d'un soir.**_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : Aucun  
__**AMR**__ : aucun  
__**Genre**__ : Humour, parodie.  
__**Résumé**__ : Un intrus à Poudlard !  
__**Personnages**__ : Severus, Albus, Minerva.  
__**Date : 4**__ novembre  
Avec les mots donnés par Edrahil : _Mécréant, cerise, gnose, temps voulu.

* * *

Severus Rogue était penché sur son chaudron fumant depuis maintenant près de trois heures. Il ajoutait la touche finale à une potion atrocement compliquée et dangereuse. La tension était maximale dans le cachot. Il comptait les gouttes de "_larme de Centaure _".

- Une... Deux... trois ... quatre... cinq...

Il était littéralement en apnée, et il était proche de l'explosion arrivé à la 20eme goutte. Plus qu'une...  
Brusquement, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, butant dans un grand bruit contre le mur de pierre qui s'effrita sous le choc. La fiole emplie du précieux liquide s'échappa des mains de Severus, qui tenta avec de grands gestes désordonnés de la récupérer. Mais la fiole tomba dans le chaudron, qui se mit à siffler d'un ton menaçant. Severus eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage en levant les mains, avant que le récipient de fonte n'explose. Severus fut projeté contre le mur. Lorsque la fumée et la poussière retombèrent, Severus évalua les dégâts. On aurait dit qu'une armée de Peeves avait envahi son cachot. Il se releva, et allait insulter copieusement la personne responsable de ce chaos, mais il fut interrompu par une folle envie de rire.  
Minerva McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air hébété. Elle avait le visage noir de suie, les sourcils brulés, et le chignon défait, d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches rebelles. Voir ainsi une Minerva déconfite valait peut être la quasi-destruction de son cachot.

- Hum... Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de reprendre une certaines contenance, malgré la certitude d'être parfaitement ridicule. Severus, un intrus s'est introduit dans le château. Albus m'envoie vous chercher.

Severus perdit immédiatement l'envie de rire.

- Un intrus ? Un Mangemort ?

- Non... Il semblerait que ce soit un Moldu.

Severus leva un sourcil, et sortit à grands pas du cachot, Minerva trottinant sur ses talons.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci était occupé à faire joujou avec ses instruments argentés. Albus se retourna, la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait parler, mais s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. Severus fit un geste rageur de la main, lui faisant comprendre que toute question serait reçue avec force insultes.

- Hem... Minerva a dû te dire qu'un intrus avait pénétré le château Severus... (hochement de tête nerveux de l'intéressé) Euh... Il semblerait que ce soit un Moldu... Un peu spécial.

- Spécial ? Spécial dans le sens où il a réussit à franchir les barrières de protections anti-Moldus ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement Severus... Cette personne n'est pas de notre temps. Il semble tout droit venu du Moyen-âge.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main, invitant Severus et Minerva à le suivre. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, ou Madame Pomfresh les accueillit d'un air rageur.

- Albus ! J'en ai assez ! Il ne cesse de m'insulter ! Des patients récalcitrants j'en ai eu, mais il...

- Ca ira, Pompom, ca ira, on s'en occupe, la rassura-t-il.

Pompom grogna, et allait vers son bureau, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'apparence des deux Professeurs. Elle renonça cependant à tout commentaire face aux deux pires teignes du château. Pompom avait un instinct de survie très développé.  
Le petit groupe s'approcha d'un lit entouré de paravents. Un homme était allongé, dans une curieuse robe noire si proche des leurs. Lorsque l'inconnu les remarqua, il se mit à hurler si fort que certains mots étaient incompréhensibles.

- Hérétiiiiiiques ! Mécréants !! Qu'on les Questionne ! Qu'on les brûle ! Au bûcheeeeeeeeeeer !

Severus le fit taire d'un _Silencio._ L'homme s'agitait, mais semblait retenu à son lit par un maléfice.

- Hum, voilà. Commenta Dumbledore.

- Voilà_quoi_ ? Demanda Severus, agacé.

- On dirait bien que ce prêtre nous vient tout droit de la Grande Inquisition.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Albus, demanda Minerva d'une voix angoissée. Elle n'osait regarder l'homme alité, comme s'il pouvait lui bouter le feu d'un seul geste.  
Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore reprit.

- J'ai réussi à trouver d'où vient cet homme. En 1423, une Sorcière nommée Melinda la Farceuse avait lancé un sort à ce prêtre qui menaçait son chat. Il a disparu corps et biens à jamais.

- Et elle nous l'a envoyé ? Merci du cadeau ! Ragea Severus. On ne va pas le garder ici, non ?

- Elle ne savait sans doute pas ce qu'elle faisait... Toujours est-il que nous ne pouvons le renvoyer dans son temps, c'est impossible.

Ils étaient revenus dans le bureau Directorial. Albus sortit une bouteille d'eau de vie à la cerise, et en versa généreusement dans trois petits verres. Ils burent d'un trait.

- Où va-t-on le mettre ? demanda Minerva en se léchant les lèvres.

- Que pensez- vous d'un sort d'_Oubliette_ ? proposa Severus.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit Dumbledore. Nous l'enverrons ensuite à Sainte-Mangouste, puis il retournera chez les Moldus... Peut être pourra-t-il refaire sa vie.

Minerva acquiesça, en lorgnant discrètement la bouteille au précieux liquide.

- Severus, en vertu de ta gnose de ce genre de sorts, je t'en charge, déclara Albus.

- Ma_gnose_ ? Répéta le Serpentard, Mais d'où sortez-vous cela ?

- C'était le mot du jour sur mon calendrier, répondit Albus dans un murmure honteux. Pas facile à replacer celui-là, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il se resservit un verre de liqueur qu'il but cul-sec. Severus et Minerva en firent de même.

- C'est pas mauvais, cette chose, Albus, commenta Severus.

Quelques heures et plusieurs verres (bouteilles) plus tard, Severus descendit en titubant à l'infirmerie. Pompom était couchée malheureusement. Il était rare de voir le Maitre de Potions chanter des chansons paillardes en sourdine, elle ratait une occasion en or.  
Severus fit léviter le corps du prêtre muet et saucissonné dans le parc, puis dans la forêt. Il l'abandonna dans une mignonne petite clairière, décorée d'immenses toiles d'araignées.

- Comme c'est charmant, Hagrid décore même la foret pour Halloween, pensa Severus en laissant là son fardeau. Et oubliant accessoirement qu'ils étaient en plein mois d'avril.

Il essayait de se rappeler pourquoi le Directeur lui avait demandé d'oublier le prêtre dans un endroit reculé, et nota intérieurement d'y repenser en temps voulu, après un bon petit somme. Il regagna (lentement) le château en chantonnant "Mon chaudron bouillonne de voir ainsi ta baguette."

* * *

Désolée pour cette... chose. Désolée Sevy, Min' et Al'. Pitié, pas d'Avada !

Rar à Ykyrya : Etrange... oui, je l'espère bien :) Peut être qu'un jour j'arriverai a obtenir l'effet recherché, en tout cas avec ce texte je m'en rapproche ! Heureuse que cela t'ai plu.


	10. Le pire contre attaque

_**Le pire contre-attaque.**_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : Aucun  
__**AMR**__ : aucun  
__**Genre**__ : Humour, parodie.  
__**Résumé**__ : La vengeance de Severus contre Albus.  
__**Personnages**__ : Severus, Albus, Minerva.  
__**Date : 9**__ novembre  
Avec les mots donnés par Edrahil (sur l'encrier point org): _alliance, barbu, anthrax, rime, clavier. Sur le thème imposé par moi-même : La vengeance de Severus.

* * *

Tout le monde connaît les tristes péripéties de Severus Rogue (si non, je vous conseille de lire ses aventures disponibles sur tout bon site de Fanfictions). Tout le monde sait à qui en revient la faute. Albus Dumbledore. Oyez oyez l'horrible vengeance de Sevy, qui saura mettre à profit ses qualités Serpentardes contre le sadique vieillard. 

En ce triste 1er septembre, la rentrée avait lieu à Poudlard. Et comme chaque année, le vénérable directeur débutait 9 mois de torture par un discours. Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite les radotages du vieux fou. C'était toujours la même chose chaque année... Voldemort ceci, Rusard cela... Foret interdite... Blablabla... Il fixait la Grande Salle d'un regard noir, en apparence en tout cas. Car son esprit vagabondait vers d'autres horizons. Son lit, ses livres, un bon verre de Whisky pur feu... Des chansons... Quoi ? Chansons ?

- ... concours de la meilleure chanson pour chaque Maison. A vos rimes mes enfants, vos professeurs seront enchantés de vous aider, achevait Dumbledore sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Severus chercha des yeux Minerva McGonagall, qui avait pour l'occasion sorti son pincement de lèvres le plus recherché. Elle croisa son regard, et d'après ce qu'il pût y lire, elle partageait son idée sur la nouvelle invention de Dumbledore.  
Severus fulmina pendant tout le repas, délaissant même la tarte à la mélasse (dont il raffolait en secret) que lui proposait Albus avec ses saletés d'yeux pétillants. Severus réprima l'envie d'y planter sa fourchette.

Les jours suivants, les sing... élèves pardon, étaient intenables. On ne pouvait faire trois pas sans entendre une gamme, un trémolo, et autant de fausses notes. Même en cours de Potions, Severus avait longtemps cherché la source d'un bourdonnement continu. Il s'était inquiété, avait vérifié tous les chaudrons trois fois, mais il avait finalement découvert que ce bruit venait de la masse écolière qui fredonnait chacun un air (faux) différent. Après avoir retiré environ 500 points (300 pour Gryffondor, 100 pour Poufsouffle, 90 pour Serdaigle et le reste pour Serpentard, une rareté.) et distribué une 50aine d'heures de colle, Severus se senti légèrement mieux. Mais pas assez. Non. Une idée de vengeance lui trottait dans la tête, devenant une obsession. Un plan machiavélique, digne de lui. On n'est pas ancien Mangemort pour rien, quoi.

Une partie de son plan consistait à fonder une alliance avec Minerva. Oui. Parfaitement. Une alliance Serpentard-Gryffondor. Du jamais vu ! Mais pour lutter contre le vieux barbu, tout était permis. Il apostropha Minerva dans la salle des Professeurs, sous le prétexte fallacieux (et ô combien jouissif) de démolir ses Gryffondors, et lui glissa discrètement un bout de parchemin plié en 8 dans la main. Minerva le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé un deuxième nez au milieu du visage, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entr'ouverte. Pendant que Severus quittait la salle dans un tournoiement de robes, elle alla lire le mystérieux message derrière une plante verte.

_Minerva, nous devons faire quelque chose contre le vieux fou. Il a assez abusé de notre patience. Rendez-vous ce soir dans la tour nord, venez seule. Détruisez ce message._

_S._

Elle n'eut cependant même pas besoin de détruire ladite missive. La plante verte, ou en tout cas ce qui y ressemblait, arracha le parchemin des mains de Minerva, et l'avala dans un gargouillis peu ragoutant. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond et gratifia la monstruosité verte d'un regard écœuré.

Nous n'en sauront hélas pas plus sur le plan de Severus. Il a malheureusement protégé la tour nord d'un sort inconnu de votre serviteuse. (Les horribles rumeurs parlant de pots de vins et de photos dédicacées ne sont que pures calomnies.)

Le lendemain, Severus arpentait de son pas énergique, qui faisait sangloter les premières années à chacune de ses apparitions, les couloirs assourdissants de Poudlard. Il avait fusillé du regard les quelques crétins... élèves de sa maison qui étaient venus lui demander de l'aide pour leur chanson. Chanson ! Idée de Dumbledore ! Et son idée à lui alors ? Ah oui, elle est secrète, hum.  
Donc, Severus arpentait. Il descendit les escaliers qui donnaient sur le couloir des cuisines, chatouilla la poire du tableau qui masquait l'entrée, et pénétra discrètement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Une armée d'elfes de maison se rua sur lui, lui proposant là un dessert, ici un jambon, là-bas une bouteille de shampoing maison aux œufs... Il parvint à les repousser tant bien que mal, et parti à la recherche de ce qu'il désirait. Il fouina partout, sous les casseroles, les tables, dans les cheminée éteintes, et finalement bondit en poussant un hurlement de joie, rapidement transformé en cri de douleur. Il sorti de la cuisine après avoir masqué la chose sous sa cape, en suçotant un doigt ensanglanté.

Il présenta sa trouvaille à une Minerva déconfite. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le bureau de Severus, qu'il avait soigneusement fermé en prévision de la curiosité maladive de leur future victime.  
Severus avait l'air dingue, en exhibant une petite cage où tremblait un minuscule rat. Il avait son sourire le plus dément, mettant à jour une rangée de chicots jaunes et bancals. Minerva tenta de garder son sérieux.

- Hum, oui. C'est merveilleux Severus (sourire rayonnant de l'intéressé) mais à quoi va-t-il servir ? (grimace outrée du Serpentard)

- Mais c'est LA clé Minerva ! La clé ! S'exclama-t-il, dément.

La Gryffondor commençait à flipper grave. Severus avait perdu la tête. Un rat ? Mais que voulait-il en faire ? Le faire manger vivant à Albus ? Ou lui faire visiter son tube digestif par l'autre bout ?  
Severus eût un geste rageur de la main, comme s'il chassait les Joncheruines. Minerva sortit du bureau, dont la porte claqua sauvagement derrière elle. Le Maitre de Potions, l'homme le plus terrifiant de Poudlard, l'impitoyable ex-Mangemort, s'approcha de son bureau, où était posée la cage du rongeur terrorisé.

- Tu vas voir, mon petit Anthrax, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensembles, murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de la bête. Gouzi, gouzi...

Le rat regretta que la nature l'ait doté d'un odorat, mais remercia sa vue défaillante.

Les semaines passèrent, sans que Minerva n'ait de nouvelles du merveilleux (sic) plan de Severus. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour son collègue, cependant. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Visiblement il dormait encore moins que d'habitude. Mais ce qui l'intriguait davantage, c'était de voir son estimé collègue parler à sa robe. Oui, à sa robe. Il marmonnait des phrases inaudibles, penchés sur ses robes noires. Parfois, il planquait même de la nourriture dans ses poches. Les élèves avaient remarqué son manège. Même en classe, il lui arrivait de parler tout seul, sous les regards mi-amusés mi-terrorisés des crétins.  
Mais Severus s'en foutait. Oh oui, comme de ses premières robes. Son plan marchait parfaitement.

&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il pensait perdre (encore un peu plus) la tête. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir posé son sachet de bonbons au citron à gauche de son bureau. Il avait disparu. Après avoir fouillé, lancé deux ou trois _Accio_ désespérés, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait disparu. Comme sa paire de chaussettes favorites. Comme son nounours Merlin. Comme sa photo dédicacée de la chanteuse des Bizzar's Sisters. Comme d'autres objets auxquels il tenait énormément. Mais que se passait-il dans ce château à la fin ?

Severus Rogue riait. D'un rire démoniaque, à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il trônait au milieu d'objets hétéroclites, dont un nounours, des tonnes de bonbons, des chaussettes, des plumes, une paire de lunettes en demi-lune...

- Anthrax, mon cher, mon ami, ma vengeance est en marche ! Exulta-t-il.

Ledit Anthrax était fièrement assit sur son imposant postérieur. C'est qu'il avait grandit, en 6 mois. Il était devenu un magnifique rat adulte, grâce aux bons soins de Severus. Il grignotait sa récompense, les bonbons d'Albus. Le seul rat au monde à sentir le citron à trois mètres à la ronde.  
Deux mois que Severus l'envoyait voler divers objets chez Albus. Deux mois qu'il voyait le respecté Directeur chercher partout ses trésors. Mais ici, dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils étaient à l'abri !  
Severus s'assit sur la carcasse du Basilic.

- Anthrax, nous allons pouvoir mettre en place la deuxième partie du plan !

Il sorti un parchemin de sa poche, et le déroula devant le rat.

- Tu vois ceci ? Lâche ce bonbon, crétin, et regarde. Tu vois ? Ceci est ta prochaine victime. Il est chez Minerva. Tu dois entrer dedans, et ronger ces parties là. Emmène de la famille avec toi, il y a du boulot.

Le rat détaillait le dessin (mal dessiné) de Severus, et compris la chose. C'est intelligent, un rat.

Minerva attendait, inquiète. Severus lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait la démonstration en "direct live" de son plan. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter, et elle l'ouvrit sur le Serpentard. Qui souriait, encore. Beurk.

- Minerva tu vas voir, tu vas voir ! Répétait Severus qui s'asseyait, se relevait, arpentait les appartements de la Gryffondor.

Enfin, après une éternité de quelques secondes, un bruissement retentit dans les murs. Severus s'immobilisa dans une position grotesque, les yeux exorbités. Minerva retint un petit cri. Des dizaines de rats pénétraient son salon, et se ruaient vers son piano. Un antique piano, qui certes, ne servait plus depuis des siècles, mais elle y tenait. Les rongeurs se ruèrent dans le ventre de bois, et dans une agonie ponctuée de "pling plong", le piano perdit ses organes vitaux. Après quelques minutes de rongeage acharné, les rats avaient détruit toutes les cordes. Minerva regardait le désastre en pinçant les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings. Furax, la Minerva.

- Je peux connaître l'utilité de ce désastre, Severus ?

- Il n'y aura pas de concours de chant ! s'exclama Severus. Ils vont tout détruire juste avant, et comme ca, pas de concours !

Il sautillait sur place comme un gosse à qui l'on a offert la dernière ps12.

- Severus... Ne serait-ce pas à cause de ces charmantes bestioles qu'Albus menace de devenir chèvre ? demanda Minerva, d'un ton accusateur.

- Mais si ! C'est grâce à eux ! Enfin, surtout Anthrax, ajouta-t-il amoureusement.

Le rat couru jusqu'à son maitre, grimpa le long de sa robe et alla trouver refuge dans une poche de sa robe. Mystères Severus #224 résolu, nota Minerva.

Le soir de la grande représentation arriva. Il était temps. Les professeurs frôlaient la crise de nerf, Flitwick était même devenu presque sourd à force de répétitions. Seul avantage, Peeves avait quitté le château pour aller squatter le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage au Ministère. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Les élèves montaient les instruments d'accompagnement, disposaient les partitions, plaçaient les chaises destinées au public.  
Severus observait de loin, un rictus aux lèvres. Albus venait de passer à coté de lui pour la quinzième fois, en marmonnant " ma baguette, où est ma baguette". Le bâtard graisseux des cachots (ainsi surnommé affectueusement par des générations d'élèves) tapota délicatement sa poche, qui grignota de contentement. L'heure était proche.  
Les casseroles... les chanteurs se mirent en place, imités par les musiciens. Le public s'installa dans un brouhaha monumental. On pouvait voir quelques notables, invités par Albus. Parfait, la vengeance de Severus serait complète.  
Un Directeur à l'aspect fatigué demanda le silence, face au public.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, que le concours commence !

Au milieu des applaudissements, un rat quitta son maitre, et fonça vers le mur qui se trouvait derrière les musiciens. Flitwick tapota sa baguette contre son porte partition, pour faire taire la course des archets, les tapotements de claviers et autres sons atroces, et au moment où il la releva, un hurlement strident le rendit définitivement sourd. Suivit d'une multitude d'autres (de cris, pas de sourds).  
Une montagne de rats déboulait sur les pianos, violons, guitares, saxophones (?) contrebasse... et arrachaient, rongeaient, griffaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée.  
Severus exultait, mais il devait le faire discrètement. La foule se bousculait pour sortir, dans les cris et les exclamations dégoutées. Severus resta en retrait, et lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa robe et trouver refuge dans sa robe, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Minerva, elle aussi, paraissait heureuse, même si le Serpentard avait reçu l'ordre de rendre à Albus tous les objets volés.

* * *

"Dis,Maitre, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? 

- Comme tous les soirs Anthrax, tenter de conquérir Poudlard.

C'est Sevy et Anthrax, c'est Sevy et Anthrax, Sevy le génie, Anthrax l'abruti ..."

Un grand merci aux reviewers, ca me fait très plaisir :)


	11. Enjoy the silence suite de la chambre

**Enjoy the silence**

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seuls l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi.  
__**Spoiler**__ : Post tome 7, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue, ni des interviews.  
__**AMR**__ : R. Thème difficile, suicide.  
__**Genre**__ : Mystère, tragédie  
__**Résumé**__ : Severus doit réapprendre à vivre, mais le veut-il ?  
__**Date : **__achevé le 20 novembre._

_Attention, thème difficile, je me répète mais c'est important. Suite de la chambre d'horreur. _

* * *

Severus atterrit dans la cheminée du bureau du Directeur, qu'il avait occupé une bonne partie de l'année. Il avança d'un pas, s'épousseta et regarda autour de lui. Les portraits dormaient, ou faisaient semblant. Tout était silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit discrètement sur Harry Potter. Severus se raidit, mais le Survivant était seul. Harry le fixa quelques secondes, puis s'assit sur une des chaises qui faisaient face au bureau inoccupé. Il indiqua d'un signe de tête l'autre chaise, et Severus se résigna à obéir. 

- Je suis heureux de vous voir vivant, Pr... Rogue.

- Félicitation pour votre victoire, Potter, marmonna Severus.

Un silence tendu s'installa, aucun des deux ne sachant comment le briser. Finalement Harry prit son courage à deux mains :

- Vous êtes innocenté, j'ai fait savoir à Kingsley que vous n'aviez jamais trahi l'Ordre. Il a vu les souvenirs... qui concernaient votre aide. Le portrait de Dumbledore a tout confirmé, ainsi que les autres anciens Directeurs.

Severus grogna un "merci" discret.

- Minerva m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle compte sur vous pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, poursuivit Harry.

Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Comment peut-elle croire que ce poste m'intéresse encore ?

- Elle compte sur vous, Rogue.

Severus fit une grimace de dégout. Il en avait assez de ces gens qui comptaient sur lui. Ne pouvait-on pas lui accorder le repos ? Non bien sûr, même le gamin l'avait tiré de la mort pour on ne sait quelle raison... Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry se justifia.

- J'aurais voulu remercier les gens qui m'ont protégé, aidé. Mais ils sont morts. Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore... Mais _vous_ n'étiez pas mort. Quand je suis retourné à la Cabane pour ramener votre corps au Château, j'ai vu les Sinistros. Ils n'ont pas apprécié que je les dérange. Mais j'ai bien vu que vous respiriez faiblement. Je leur ai barré la route, et Hécate m'a proposé un marché. Si je lui rendais les Reliques, elle renonçait à vous... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- Alors les Reliques ont disparu ? Demanda Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est bien...

- Je vous remercie, Rogue. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait, lança Harry à toute vitesse, comme si les mots lui faisaient peur.

- Vous m'avez assez remercié, Potter, grogna Severus.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous envoyer dans cette maison, mais il fallait clarifier votre situation avant, poursuivit Potter. Vous étiez en danger à Poudlard.

- J'ai vécu dans pire endroit, Répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel Harry promenait son regard sur les murs, refusant de fixer son ancien professeur.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda Severus.

- Vous n'êtes partis que depuis trois jours, répondit Harry. Monsieur, J'espérais que vous resteriez avec nous... Vos compétences pourraient nous aider.

- Il y a beaucoup de blessés ? demanda froidement Severus.

- Il... oui. Harry baissa la tête. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard. Rogue, vous ne me devez plus rien. Vous avez rempli votre mission. Mais si vous pouviez les aider _eux_...

- Cela pourrait peut être me racheter aux yeux de la communauté. Je vois. Répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

- Soit. Acheva Severus.

Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent le bureau. Severus suivit Harry dans les couloirs déserts du château. Les armures avaient repris leur place, bien que cabossées ou avec des parties manquantes. Il se rendit compte que Potter le conduisait à la grande Salle.

- Vous ne les avez pas envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste ? Demanda Severus.

- Ils sont débordés, mais nous avons de nombreux bénévoles ici.

Effectivement, la Grande Salle débordait de vie. De nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient, les bras chargés de pansements, de potions, de ligne propre. Pendant que d'autres étaient allongés sur des dizaines de lits, parfois sortis des dortoirs des élèves. Lorsque Severus apparu à l'encadrement de la porte, de nombreux regards se dirigèrent sur lui. Il remarqua cependant des hochements de tête bienveillants, quelques sourires même. Potter avait dû raconter à tout le monde que le grand Méchant Rogue avait œuvré pour l'humanité. Et quelque part, cela l'irritait. Il soupira, et fit un pas en avant, pour retourner définitivement dans la vie.

Severus n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter de sa réputation. Les nombreux blessés demandaient des soins constants, et il ne s'occupait pas seulement de la fabrication de Potions. Lorsqu'un doute existait sur le sort qui avait frappé l'une des victimes, Severus pouvait les éclairer grâce à son expérience de Mangemort. Même s'il se doutait que la plupart le haïssaient ou le craignaient, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Tous étaient polis, même si distants.  
Malgré les efforts de tous, la santé de Firenze le centaure ne cessait de décliner. Le peu de connaissances de la biologie centaures y était pour beaucoup. Personne ne savait exactement quel sort l'avait touché, y compris Severus.

- Les effets ont dû être modifiés sur lui, je ne vois que ca, avait-il déclaré à Madame Pomfresh.

Il avait vu Harry baisser les yeux et hocher tristement la tête. Le gamin n'en pouvait plus, de ces morts, ces blessés. Severus en avait assez de le voir ainsi se détruire à petit feu. Il alla donc voir McGonagall, alors qu'ils étaient de garde pour la nuit.

- Minerva, je pense qu'il faut éloigner Potter du champ de bataille, dit-il à voix basse.

- Vous devez avoir raison, Severus. Nous pourrions l'envoyer lui et ses amis au Terrier.

Minerva avait grand peine à masquer sa surprise devant cette nouvelle attention du Maitre des Potions. Mais après tout, il n'avait plus de jeux à jouer, désormais, il fallait s'y faire. Severus n'avait pas parlé de ses actions passées, et elle respectait son silence, devinant qu'il était resté le même homme borné et taciturne, même s'il avait été innocenté. Elle ne lui demandait pas de devenir d'un coup prompt à la plaisanterie ! Elle le remerciait cependant de l'aide qu'il apportait.  
Les plus jeunes furent donc renvoyés à leurs foyers, sauf ceux dont un membre de la famille restait alité. Cela permis d'y voir plus clair, sans ces personnes errant dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle.

Une semaine après son retour, la plupart des blessés avaient recouvré une santé suffisante pour rejoindre leurs familles. Les autres avaient été regroupés dans l'infirmerie. Severus assurait la plupart des gardes de nuit, préférant éviter les nombreuses allées et venues des proches en visite pendant la journée. Firenze était dans un état lamentable. Il ponctuait le silence de sa respiration rauque et de crises de toux caverneuses. Sa blessure ne s'était toujours pas refermée, et dégageait une odeur atroce. Une odeur qui rappelait à Severus une chambre d'horreur, une morte, les Sinistros...  
Severus fixait les flancs creux du Centaure, qui se soulevaient à un rythme effréné. Malgré tous leurs efforts, l'aide des autres Centaures, des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste, Firenze se mourrait. Il lui avait fait boire une potion antidouleur, l'une des plus fortes qui existe, dans l'espoir de rendre ses souffrances plus supportables. Mais l'inévitable se produirait, il en était sûr.  
Il reprit sa lecture, tentant d'oublier les râles du mourant, l'odeur forte... Il releva les yeux. L'odeur s'était intensifiée, comme si une charogne avait été oubliée sous une table. Severus posa rapidement les yeux sur Firenze, qui semblait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Soudain, trois Sinistros apparurent, haletant, tournant autour du grand lit où reposait le centaure. Severus jeta son livre et se redressa brusquement, provoquant la colère des fauves qui grognèrent. Puis Firenze s'immobilisa définitivement, en même temps que deux Sinistros disparaissaient. Le troisième resta immobile, à fixer Severus de ses pupilles noires noyées dans un océan de glace.

- Hécate ? Murmura Severus.

Hécate apparu devant lui, à la place de la bête. Elle avait toujours cet air rigide, ce regarde glacé et vide. Elle hocha la tête dans un salut raide.

- Finalement nous nous revoyons plus tôt que prévu, dit-elle de sa voix froide.

Severus acquiesça en silence, ramassa son livre et le posa sur sa chaise. Il regarda le corps inerte de Firenze et soupira.

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il... Mais pas à vous voir. J'ai vu bien des gens mourir, mais vous n'étiez jamais là.

- Nous venons toujours... Nous ne nous montrons pas. Mais avec ces batailles...Nous avons dérogé à beaucoup de nos règles, répondit-elle.

Severus fut surpris de ces confidences, il avait été habitué à ce qu'elle élude ses questions plutôt qu'y répondre. Il sortit de l'infirmerie après avoir recouvert Firenze d'un drap blanc, et se dirigea vers le parc, à la recherche d'un autre Centaure à qui annoncer le décès. Hécate le suivit en silence. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon, mais ne vit aucun signe de la présence des créatures. Il s'assit sur les marches de pierre du perron en soupirant. Hécate prit place à ses côtés, au grand étonnement de Severus.

- Pourquoi avez-vous eu peur de nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'avais peur que vous touchiez au corps, marmonna-t-il.

Ils fixaient tout deux la nuit d'un air absent, murmurant presque, comme s'ils avaient peur de réveiller quelqu'un.

- Nous n'y touchons pas, quand quelqu'un est là pour en prendre soin.

- Vous n'aviez pas tant de considérations pour le mien, maugréa-t-il.

Elle eu un sourire furtif, mais un hurlement interrompit leur conversation, suivit d'une multitude d'autres, en écho. On aurait dit des cris de hyène, mêlés de rires obscènes. Severus se raidit, un frisson parcourant son échine.

- Il n'est plus nécessaire d'avoir peur, maintenant, murmura Hécate. Ils chantent la fin de la bataille, la vraie fin.

- Vous allez avoir nettement moins de corps à vous mettre sous la dent, lança froidement Severus.

- Il y a peu de morts à Poudlard de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle.

- Vous restez à Poudlard ? Demanda Severus, étonné.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

- Vous êtes à Poudlard depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis ma mort, il y a quelques temps, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Vous... Vous vous êtes occupée de Dumbledore ?

- Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, répondit-elle dans un petit rire sans joie.

Elle se releva, et posa sur Severus son regard de glace.

- Je n'avais aucune utilité ici jusqu'à cette bataille. Le cours normal des choses va reprendre, Adieu, Monsieur Rogue.

Elle fit volte-face et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient du parc. Severus se leva brusquement, comme électrocuté, et saisit le poignet glacé d'Hécate, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se fixer en silence. Finalement il trouva le courage de lui poser la question qui l'obsédait tant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté le marché de Potter ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé vivre ?

Elle resta silencieuses quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Ces reliques... Il fallait que je les récupère. Et puis, je n'étais pas perdante, vous n'étiez pas mort...

- Et si moi, j'aurais préféré mourir ?

- Alors allez-y, mourrez, répondit-elle sèchement. Puisque pour vous, c'est la solution, allez-y ! Savez-vous combien de personnes souhaiteraient voir leur échéance reculer ? Mais non, vous, vous crachez sur la faveur la plus rare au monde. Cessez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, et agissez.

Severus la lâcha, sentant la colère monter.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, grinça-t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos rapidement, et disparut sans bruit.

Severus rentra au château, et se dirigea vers ses cachots, laissant à Madame Pomfresh la surveillance des patients. Qu'elle se débrouille avec le corps de Firenze. Il était dans une colère noire, en voulait au monde entier. Les jours qui passèrent ne calmèrent pas son humeur. Il avait finalement accepté la proposition de Minerva de prendre un poste d'enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, il ne savait faire que cela. Et Poudlard avait été sa maison depuis si longtemps...

La nouvelle année débuta rapidement, pour le plus grand malheur de Severus. Ses élèves ne le craignaient plus autant qu'avant, même les premières années. Vingt ans de dur labeur, balayés par une double page dans la gazette du Sorcier, où Rita Skeeter s'en était donné à cœur joie. De l'émotion, du larmoyant... Même le plus petit Poufsouffle le regardait maintenant avec une lueur de pitié. Certes, tous le respectaient, mais cette compassion lui donnait la nausée.  
Les journées passèrent, identiques, monotones. Severus n'avait jamais particulièrement adoré enseigner, mais il en avait totalement perdu le goût. Il alternait salles de cours et ses appartements, assistant rarement aux repas dans la grande salle. Depuis que Slughorn avait reprit la direction de Poudlard, il n'en avait plus besoin. Minerva McGonagall s'inquiétait, mais comment le forcer à plus de sociabilité ? Elle avait espéré que la nouvelle professeur d'étude des Moldus, une jeune trentenaire intelligente, aurait pu dérider son collègue, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de rendre les repas en commun obligatoires, devant le regard noir que le Serpentard lui avait lancé. Elle souhaitait que cette crise ne soit que passagère, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle en doutait.

Severus arpentait les couloirs sombres, comme toutes les nuits. Il avait prit quasiment tous les tours de garde depuis la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il retardait toujours plus le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec lui-même, dans le noir, sans bruit, sans rien d'autre à penser que lui. Il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil qu'au bord de l'épuisement, lorsque son esprit ne pouvait plus le tourmenter. Et lorsqu'il espérait trouver le repos, ses rêves l'en empêchaient. Il revoyait les images de son passé, de toutes ces victimes, Albus... Et parfois, une chambre noire le hantait, peuplée de monstres qui le dévoraient vivant, encore et toujours.  
Alors il récitait des recettes de Potions, en parcourant les interminables couloirs. Il se récitait des livres entiers. Tout pour oublier, ne pas penser.  
Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par des grognements rageurs. Il remarqua également que devant lui s'étalait une impressionnante flaque d'eau que Rusard épongeait avec force commentaires.

- Un problème, Argus ?

- Professeur, ce damné fantôme a encore fait déborder les toilettes. Vous ne pouvez pas la bannir dans un cachot vide ?

Severus soupira. Cinquante ans que Mimi Geignard inondait ce couloir, ca ne changerait pas maintenant. Il poussa la porte des toilettes, et trouva le spectre pleurnichard assit sur les lavabos. Elle semblait heureuse de torturer un peu le vieux concierge. Severus s'appuya contre une des portes des WC, et croisa les bras, tête basse, interrompant les gloussements de Mimi.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, agressive.

Severus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mimi resta interdite, étonnée du comportement du Professeur. Il l'avait déjà souvent rabrouée, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il soupira, et se frotta les paupières en s'accroupissant sur le sol mouillé.

- Qu'est ce que ca fait de mourir ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Mimi écarquilla les yeux, mais sauta sur l'occasion, malgré la surprise.

- Oh c'est atroce, quand on meurt. Le basilic était là, et en un instant, j'étais morte. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, je croyais être toujours vivante quand je suis revenue, et puis j'ai vu mon corps. C'est vraiment horrible.

- Tu étais seule ?

- Seule ? Ben oui, je me cachais des autres... Ils m'embêtaient, ils étaient vraiment méchants et...

- Je veux dire, quand tu es morte, avant de revenir, tu étais seule ?

- Je ne comprends pas, Professeur, répondit-elle avec une moue soupçonneuse.

Severus se releva, avec un geste de la main, comme pour chasser la question muette de Mimi. Il la quitta sans un salut, et retourna à ses appartements, laissant Rusard patauger.

Severus était assit dans son salon, un livre à la main, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu de l'autre. Une mauvaise habitude qui avait prit place au cours de l'année. D'abord un verre par semaine, plus deux, puis un chaque soir. Cette nuit là, il dégustait déjà son troisième. Il ne lisait plus depuis de longues minutes déjà, fixant sans les voir les flammes qui mourraient dans l'âtre. Les copies s'entassaient sur la table basse, il avait déjà près d'une semaine de retard. Mais il s'en fichait. La lueur incertaine se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs, sans vie. On aurait dit une statue de cire qui aurait été étiquetée " Mélancolie".  
Il posa les yeux sur son verre, en fit tourner le contenu délicieusement doré sous les flammes. Brusquement, il le lança dans la cheminée, ravivant le feu. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait préféré la facilité de l'abandon à une bataille, quelle qu'elle fût. Et un dernier combat se dressait devant lui.  
Il se releva, et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il en sortit une fiole emplie d'un liquide violet, et retourna s'asseoir, en la posant en évidence devant lui. Il prit parchemin et plume, et écrivit un court message, qu'il ajouta sur la haute pile de copies. Il reprit la fiole, et examina son contenu à la lueur des flammes. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais il s'était enfin détendu, perdant ce rictus sarcastique et son regard noir. A près tant d'années, il pouvait ôter ce masque protecteur.

- Vous êtes pressé de me revoir, Monsieur Rogue, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Hécate, se contentant de fixer le liquide violet.

- Pressé de reprendre ce qu'on m'a volé, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, restant dans son dos.

- Peut être espérez vous quelque chose que la mort ne vous donnera pas. Qu'elle ne peut vous donner.

- Je veux le repos que je pense avoir mérité. Je veux que tout cela cesse.

Il sentit les mains d'Hécate se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Une âme tourmentée ne trouvera pas de répit dans la mort. Vous voulez profiter de l'éternité pour vous morfondre comme vous le faites depuis si longtemps ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous refusiez un client volontaire, répliqua Severus en réprimant un ricanement. Je ne me morfondrais pas, j'aurais enfin ce que je souhaite, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, immobiles, en attente.

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec Mimi quand elle a été tuée ? demanda-t-il. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour vous ?

- J'étais là, mais tout a été trop vite. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle mourrait, cette petite sotte imbue d'elle même.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Eh bien je ne ferais pas cette erreur.

Le jour se levait quand Hécate quitta le salon sombre. L'âtre était déjà froid. Elle ramassa la fiole vide qui gisait au pied du fauteuil, et la déposa sur la table. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Severus et posa une main glacée sur sa joue encore tiède. Bientôt on s'inquièterait de son absence, mais trop tard. Il était absent depuis près de vingt ans, alors qu'il soit mort ne changera rien pour le monde.

* * *

Merci à mes reviewers, ca me fait très plaisir même si je ne suis pas douée pour y répondre. A bientot pour la suite ! 


End file.
